Sailor Moon Dimensions Sixth Season
by rainbowsailormoon
Summary: Takes place after the Sailor Moon Stars season. Action, Romance, Drama, includes main pairing of Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars. VenusxPluto. MercuryxJupiter. NeptunexUranus. The sailor senshi will have to defeat a faux prince of the moon, who is a previous enemy disguised and is Chibi-usa really Princess Serenity's daughter?
1. The Peace Inside Everyone

*Disclaimer- I do not own Sailor Moon, or any of the characters, except for the ones I have created, being,-Serena, Rika, Daily, Christina, Chihiro, Jin, Megumi, Sets*(Setsuna's child Setsuna), Akira, Tierney, evil prince of the moon, (WISEMANS COVER UP, I don't own Wiseman lol.) and a couple other random stander bys, and pedestrians, more made up characters may be added.

**JUST DID SOME REVISION, the story will be back to normal with new chapters shortly. This will be a very long fan fic.**

This story takes place one year after Sailor Stars. Mamoru will be returning shortly from America. Starlights will also be coming to visit for a while. Chibi-Usa is in the future still. The inner senshi are in their second year of high school. Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, and, (still awakened Sailor Saturn) Hotaru, all live together, and visits the inner senshi frequently.

(If I am missing more info, I will include author's notes and other descriptions. This is my first time writing a fan-fiction. As a slight spoiler, although it will be posted, this is a Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars romance, as well as pairings including Sailor Venus and Sailor Pluto, Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune, Sailor Mercury and Sailor Jupiter, and, Chibi-Usa and Sailor Saturn. Some prior pairings may be included, but don't be discouraged if any of the above pairings are what you're searching for. This will be made to be the length of an entire season of Sailor Moon. Don't mind some more modern features and details. I promise it won't ruin the story! The story will be an action, romance, and, drama, with hopefully some disturbing visuals, exciting visuals, sexuality, and, comedy involved. I would rate this for mature content. I really hope you enjoy it!)

Chapter One or Episode One: The Peace Inside Everyone.

The day was sunny, with only a few clouds in the sky, Usagi Tsukino in her Tenth Juuban High School uniform, raised her arms above her head in a long stretching motion on what seemed to be the longest walk to school. Her eyes looked tired and she thought that just maybe she would be on time today. After walking down a few barely crowded streets, her friend and fellow soldier, Minako Aino, came running up to her with this astonished look on her face.

"USAGI, I can't believe we're both up, hopefully we can arrive at school on time!" Minako yelled in an ecstatic manner.

Usagi both pleased to see her friend and still very exhausted, said softly, "Minako-chan, I am so tired, how do you have so much energy and be up this early?"

"I have no idea! Hopefully we can keep this up!"

Both the girls chuckled a little bit, and continued on their way, with only a few blocks to go, they knew they could both make it on time.

As they were strolling down the road, the wind blew both of their hair, and, sending a sensation to both the blonde's minds.

Without hesitation, they looked behind them to see their friends and allies against their last enemy, Chaos.

The star lights, or on Earth they were named Seiya, Yaten, and, Taiki.

Extreme joy filled both of the girl's faces, completing forgetting about the rest of the world around them.

"SEIYA!" Usagi screamed, almost like a cry.

"YATEN! TAIKI", Minako screamed on cue with Usagi, as they both ran at full speed to meet up with the friends behind them.

Darting so fast, the girls didn't have enough time to stop and slammed right into the three, making a Sailor Senshi pile-up!

They all had dizzy and dazed looks in their eyes, as they struggled to get up after what felt like a hurricane force impact. After composing themselves, and, plenty of apologies being thrown at the three visitors, Yaten chimed in.

"Hey shouldn't you guys be in school right now?"

The girls looked at each other with extreme disbelief, just when they thought it was a miracle they had both awoken and started out to school on time, they were still late!

Usagi and Minako almost ran away without thinking, overwhelmed by what they just remembered, when Seiya hurried up and said they should all meet up after school somewhere!

"I know just the place! Rei's Temple! We'll see you there around 6! DON'T FORGET!" Usagi said excitingly, as she grabbed Minako's arm and ran towards their school as fast as a hurricane once again.

The three lights all laughed at the same time, happy to see the girl's happy faces and to know all was well.

-Inside Juba High School-

*Usagi and Minako suffered their punishment for being late, and then continued with their regular classes until they met their friends Ami Mizuno, and, Makoto Kino (all four of them attend the same school) at lunch time*

Usagi and Minako gathered around a tree near a tennis court, outside the school in the nice spring weather. Ami and Makoto approached at a steady pace then saw the excitement in the two pretty blonde's faces.

"TAIKI IS HERE!" Amy yelled with a gulp and then pretended like she had not just used such a loud voice. A dark red blush appeared on her face. Usagi and Minako informed Ami and Makoto instantly of what happened in the morning.

Mako-chan also had her own fair share of shouting with excitement about the three lights being back.

Makoto and Ami thought that at first that their whole story may have been unbelievable, considering the girls never wake up on time and they had no notice as to why the star lights may make an appearance.

"I can't believe it; do you know why they are here?" Amy added, making the rest of the girls think.

"No, actually I don't..." Usagi said nervously, realizing she never even thought of the negative possibilities to make them arrive.

"They seemed like everything was well, and, didn't show much worry! It's probably nothing. I'm sure they just missed me! I mean us. Or maybe they are here to announce their love!" Minako said unbelievably, but sounding just like herself.

Makoto made a face in disbelief, and, said under her breath, "I doubt it."

The girls laughed at Minako's statement and questioning. It was time to return to their studies and classes. Usagi informed Ami and Makoto of how they would all meet at Rei's temple after school. They agreed and laughed knowing that there was no possible way Usagi had informed or even asked Rei about the gathering. But they had a good feeling that it would be okay.

*Fast forward a couple hours..*

The last bell for school rang and Usagi raced out of her school! She grabbed her cell phone to call for Rei when she realized she had a voice mail from her lover who was finally able to study abroad in America.

"Hey Usa-ko, I know you are at school, but I wanted to inform you that I would be done in just a few weeks instead of two more months! I couldn't bear to hold in the great news any longer! I can not call you today besides this, I am sorry! I love you, call me when you can!"

Usagi couldn't handle it. First the three lights were back, and, now the love of her life would be returning sooner! She didn't know what could go wrong! Holding on to her book-bag, she stood in place and jumped for joy, her school uniform bouncing with her, slightly squealing. Suddenly a voice surprised her from her state of pure excitement, slightly startling her.

"Usagi-chan, you know when you jump like that people can see up your skirt." Luna, her trusted partner and cat advised her.

Usagi stopped in place, and looked around, noticing all the fellow classmates walking home, some waiting for the bus staring at her. Some of them averted their eyes, some even covering their eyes, and, some blushing.

Usagi's face grew red as she grabbed her feline friend, and proceeded with her super speed running, forgetting she still hadn't called Rei Hino.

Usagi ran up the steep temple stairs, surrounded by beautiful spring blooming trees until she reached the top where she saw her best friend Rei at the base of the temple.

Rei was sweeping the shrine, just like she did almost every day as one of her chores. Her grandpa had been out of town for almost a month. Rei assumed he was trying to cross activities off his bucket list, knowing her spontaneous grandfather. Rei saw Usagi running up and sighed, sensing something was up.

"WHAT?", Rei yelled angrily as her friend giving her puppy eyes after informing her of the gathering she had created at her house without alerting her.

"Usagi why didn't you ask me baka? I wasn't expecting this! Do you know how rude that is, inviting people over to someone's house without asking! What if I did that to you?" Rei continued to yell until she trailed off, and realized that Usagi had said she invited the three lights over to her house!

Rei's tone of voice changed quickly as what Usagi said to her actually processed in her mind!

"Oh of course it's okay if the three lights are at my house!"

Usagi nearly fell to the ground when she realized the reason of her friend's change of heart. All of Usagi's close friends had become attracted to the star lights, even though they were only men on this planet.

Usagi sighed, and, just took advantage of her friends newly changed feelings. She grabbed Rei's shoulder, over her shrine outfit, and, stated, "I knew you would understand that is why I didn't ask!" Usagi chuckled nervously and in a confident manner, as her star struck friend even then was in la-la land about the subject.

Ami, Minako, and, Makoto all showed up at that time. They were all amazed at how fast Usagi must have been to have made it before them, considering they all rushed as well.

"Where are they? Where are they? Where are they?" Minako jumped on top of Usagi and Rei and looked around as best as she could.

Minako realized they hadn't arrived yet, and realized she had just knocked down her friends. She looked down, with a slightly terrified look on her face, to see Usagi and Rei looking up at her angrily. Minako waved and begged for their apology as they both chased her around for being so careless. Ami and Makoto just stood there staring at their immature friends and sighed. They were still watching them when Makoto felt a tap on her shoulder! She was on edge and quickly turned around and kicked the person. After a split second she realized she had just kicked Taiki across the shrine grounds, as Seiya and Yaten stood both scared and confused. Makoto's face quickly blushed as she ran to Taiki to help him up, although he was already almost to his feet. They eventually were able to get a laugh out of it, and, had said hello to Mako-chan and Ami-chan.

"So where is dumpling?" Seiya asked with a confused look after only seeing Makoto and Ami. They both pointed to the distance while looking down embarrassed, as Seiya made strange faces along with Yaten and Taiki about seeing Usagi and Rei, chase down a very apologetic Minako. They weren't even paying enough attention to realize their guests of honor had arrived!

Yaten attempting to use charm, slightly yelled, "Hello Girls", thinking his tone of voice, and over all appearance, in his grey outfit that matched his glowing silver hair and green eyes, would be enough to make them stop. After a second he realized they still were not paying any attention to them and got kind of annoyed, because he had rarely ever been ignored before.

All of a sudden the girls started running towards the still embarrassed Ami and Makoto, and the star lights. Since Minako was being chased she was the first to notice, and, since she was running full speed did not want to charge into them as she had done earlier in the day. So stopping prematurely, she didn't give the girls chasing her the chance to realize while she stopped, and, a pile up still occurred.

After a few minutes of more apologies and greetings, they all went inside Rei's room to enjoy some tea.

"So Yaten, what brings you guys back to Earth?" Rei asked in a weird almost suggestive manner, batting her eyes. Perhaps Rei-chan also thought they had returned to declare their love for one of them. All of the inner senshi were big romantics and dreamers. :p

"Well actually, we have just finished repairing our planet!"

"Wow, that's terrific!" "I'm so happy for you guys." And many other positive appraisals erupted from the girls with love in their eyes.

"Our princess realized how much we missed this planet, and, the warm feelings it gave to us, and, allowed us, even commanded us to return for a while." Seiya added, looking deeply and happily into Usagi's eyes, causing her to blush.

Minako and Rei both noticed that, and, gave Usagi their "You have a boyfriend; keep away from our potential husbands look." Although their may have been something different behind Rei's stare as well...Usagi noticed this but was almost still dumbfounded, never really understanding just how in love with her, Seiya was.

"Oh, I'm so relieved. I was afraid for a minute that evil had showed up, and, you were here to inform us." Ami stated.

"Oh no no no! It isn't like that at all! We came back to see you guys, and, since we are no longer idols, we have more time to actually spend with you!" Taiki added. "And we would like to attend school again, so we'll be classmates!"

"Classmates with three lights!" Minako, Makoto, and, Rei said dreamily. Then Minako and Makoto glared at Rei. "HEY WAIT, YOU DON'T GO TO OUR SCHOOL!"

Rei added with a frown, "Oh yeah..."

Every one had a laugh at this statement, except Seiya who staring at Usagi, and, Usagi who was staring at her cell phone. Seiya was about to say something to grab Usagi's attention when on cue she blurted out.

"OH YEAH! I also have more great news guys!" The girls were both excited to hear and confused as to how there could be greater news than the star lights returning.

"Mamo-chan will be back weeks earlier than originally planned! I am so excited!"

Everyone at this cheered Usagi on as well, except Seiya, who decided not to attempt to talk to her again for the day, not out of spite or evilness, he just no longer knew what to say, because he had no place to stay what he wanted.

After some more giggling, and, catching up the star lights had to head back to where they were staying since they were extremely tired from the journey. They all bid their farewells, stating that if they didn't see them soon, they would see them when they returned to school in a couple of days. On the way out, Usagi asked to speak with Seiya for just a minute.

"Hey did you want to say something to me?" Usagi asked clueless and sincere. This sparked Seiya to realize Usagi had been paying attention to him earlier.

"No. No it's nothing dumpling."

"Are you sure?" Usagi asked with a sly grin on her face, getting closer to Seiya's body in a way most people would believe is flirting.

"No, no I'm sure. But hey dumpling lets go get ice cream tomorrow, if you aren't busy."

Seiya asked, almost afraid of the answer thinking he may be too bold for asking. He wasn't as tired as the other two, and wanted to spend as much time with Usagi before Mamoru returned.

Usagi couldn't deny ice cream and accepted! "Meet me at my house in the early afternoon." Usagi said with a big smile on her face.

Seiya nodded and then caught up with his two friends.

The inner senshi also bid farewell to each other and headed to their respective homes.

Usagi sighed happily and looked up to the still mostly clear sky with a setting sun, and, thought to herself. 'It feels like everything is perfect! I'm glad everyone is at peace…"


	2. A Date With Destiny and Denial

Chapter Two or Episode Two: A Date with Destiny and Denial

(In the previous chapter, the star lights have returned to Earth to visit their sailor senshi companions. All is peaceful. Seiya invites Usagi Tsukino for ice cream in the park. Chibi-Usa is still in the future. Usagi receives good news that Mamoru Chiba will be coming home a few weeks early from America.)

Usagi Tsukino stumbles outside her house, to see a bold Seiya standing before her in a red suit. Usagi's outfit is simple, but still adorable. Her orange overall shorts and yellow long sleeved shirt, that compliment her hair, is still enough to make Seiya blush slightly.

"You look very good today, dumpling."

"Is that how you pick up girls, Seiya?" Usagi said jokingly.

Although her boyfriend, no fiancé, was still the love of her life, Usagi still kind of felt something for Seiya. Not anything she could ever explain.

They walked off together down the street, on this bright sunny day, to go get ice cream and just enjoy each others company.

*Couple hours later…*

"Dumping, is something the matter?.." Seiya asked politely to the girl who had just finished her ice cream, and was sitting on a bench. The two were unsure what to do next, since they had already lapped around the park filled with new spring blossoms.

"No. I'm alright" Usagi motioned in her convincing voice. Seiya felt something was off otherwise. Usagi being the honest person she is, and, not unaware of when she is being rude or not, asks Seiya, "How did you know you were interested in females? Interested in me? I understand why you appeared as a guy on this planet, searching for your princess, but still you have returned as a male. I am just confused."

"Silly dumpling, I just knew. Sometimes you just…find things out." Seiya said playfully. "I am interested in you because you have so many great qualities about you, and, you give off this warm energy that I can't help but fall in love with every time I am around you."

Those kind words made Usagi weak, and, start to tear up.

"I'm sorry I can not love you that way in return Seiya, but I am in love with someone else. I do really love you though; just I don't think it would ever work out in that way for me."

"I understand, you don't have to worry, ever."

Seiya leaned into Usagi on the bench next to her, giving her a simple kiss on the cheek.

Out of nowhere Usagi stated, "I am afraid of not being faithful to the one that I love. I would never be unfaithful though."

Those words confused Seiya because of Usagi's previous statement of disinterest. What was going on in the Moon Princess's head…?

Seiya walked Usagi home, where she still looked kind of weak. He repeated himself from earlier. "Dumpling, are you sure that nothing is the matter?"

Usagi's eyes welling up with tears again, "No I'm sure that I am happy. I am surrounded by all of my wonderful friends, and Mamo-chan will return shortly. There is nothing wrong. I am just tired. I am sorry Seiya. I am going to rest now."

With that they parted, and Usagi went straight to lie in her bed. Still, half teary eyed, Usagi didn't know what the problem could be. Her soon to be husband would be returning to them soon, and they would be wed. Her friends came to visit her. What could be wrong? Usagi pondered to herself for a while, and then fell asleep…

*In an alternate dimension, at a different time…*

"Is there still a possible way of changing the future?"

"I am afraid not, it will be harder to convince them who you are now. You must be on alert at all times."

"Yes, my moon prince."

*The next day for Usagi Tsukino*

The sun was shining through Usagi's thin purple curtains onto her laying atop of her made up bed. She had slept the whole night through in her clothes. She was more exhausted than she thought. Rolling over to look at the time on her cell phone, she realizes she has a missed call from Rei Hino.

*Ring, Ring, Ring…*

Rei wasn't answering Usagi's call.

It continued. * Ring, Ring, Ring,…*

*BEEP BEEP BEEP*

The phone went to angry sounding dead connection signal.

Usagi attempted to call Rei back three more times over the next hour, while getting dressed appropriately in a black and white striped sleeveless short dress. The weather was getting warmer, and this was the hottest day they had all year.

Usagi didn't have much to do with her day so decided to head over to her fiery friend's house to see why she had called her. Maybe Rei didn't know her phone wasn't working.

It took Usagi about a half an hour to walk down the warm streets to her friend's temple home. She walked up to the top and noticed the place, wasn't in its tip top condition as per usual. She thought to herself that maybe Rei was slacking since her grandfather wasn't coming home for a while. Usagi thought maybe she could tease her about it, if Rei tries to argue with her today. Usagi's face lit up with a silly looking sly grin.

Usagi walked up to Rei's bedroom door.

"Rei-chan! Are you here? Why did you call me?"

Usagi received no response.

"Rei-chan, did you fall back asleep, you have chores to do..."

Usagi said with a taunting tone, slowly opened Rei's bedroom door, disregarding the fact that her friend may not be home. The room was vacant, but a little messy. 'Rei never leaves this much of a mess…' Usagi thought to herself as she shut the door and headed towards the shrine exit. On her way out, she noticed someone standing in the trees to the left of her.

"Rei-chan?!" Usagi half asked as she ran toward her friend in the small forest.

It was Rei but she didn't move, she just stood there, leaned against a tree. A blank look on her face was enough to give Usagi chills.

"Rei-chan, are you okay? Did you call me because you are upset? What's wrong?"

Rei did not respond, causing Usagi to get closer to her. Rei shrunk more into herself. Usagi noticed this and backed off.

"Are you angry with me? Is that why you called and now I showed up and pissed you off?" Rei's face grew more upset, but she gave her blonde best friend a nod to let her know that, that wasn't the case.

Usagi's voice became more concerned, "Please Rei-chan talk to me, I love you! You can tell me anything, I want to help you!"

Rei's eye grew angry, but more depressed all at the same time. She decided to let Usagi in with what was actually happening…

"You're the first person I called, the only person I called. I don't know why. I mean, I do but I just don't know how to admit this, but I am lonely."

Usagi was surprised at how honest, polite, and, nice her usually stubborn, cruel friend was acting. Rei reached in her shrine attire and pulled out a letter. She handed it to Usagi and looked away.

"Dear Rei,

I have decided that I will be staying north in the mountains for at least a year. I have decided I want to leave the shrine with you. .."

The letter continued, but it had all the same message. Usagi was surprised again and hugged her friend. "You don't have to worry Rei; you know I will never let you be lonely."

"Yuichiro isn't coming back either!" Rei shouted. Usagi looked shocked!

"What…?"

"He has started hanging around with this girl, and he moved out too. So now I have this whole shrine to myself, and, grandpa doesn't even know Yuichiro left. I feel awful. I just can't take care of this whole shrine by myself!" Rei was still shouting, overwhelmed more and more as each minute passed

Usagi held Rei close, "You know the girls and I would never let you feel lonely, especially me. You're my best friend. I'm sure we can help you out with the shrine work when we can! I know I will! It will be easy!"

Usagi continued to yell matter of fact like, knowing she wouldn't let her friend feel this way for very long! After some amounts of convincing Rei, she wouldn't be all alone, the girls returned to their usual nagging when Usagi mentioned how she did think it was weird that the whole shrine was a mess. This caused Rei to chase Usagi with a broom.

After some playful, violence, the girls stopped naturally, and, Rei invited Usagi to stay for dinner if she would please. Usagi accepted, after all, she could never turn down a meal, especially if it was with a friend.

After eating their dinners, Usagi and Rei noticed the sun was starting to set. Rei looked up at with a sad look in her eyes. Usagi noticed this, and realized that just maybe Rei didn't want her to leave this time.

"Hey Rei, I am awfully tired, do you think that I could just stay here for the night?"

Rei's eyes opened up, and nodded, "Sure thing, but that doesn't mean you can read my manga all night and eat all my food."

Usagi attempting to do a nice thing for Rei, became teary eyed, and agreed. All she wanted today was to make her friend happy.

After cleaning up Rei's room a little bit, they both got into bed and fell asleep immediately. Usagi and Rei were unaware of what would happen tomorrow.


	3. Feelings Intensify Part One

Chapter Three or Episode Three: Feelings Intensify.

(In the previous chapter, Usagi Tsukino spends a date with Seiya, only to make her think about how she truly feels. Rei Hino's grandpa has decided he isn't going to return for a while, leaving Rei alone at the shrine! Usagi knows just how to help, cheers her friend up, and, stays with her through the night.)

*Usagi's dream state…*

"Why is it so dark…? Where am I?"

Usagi's body floated in what seemed to be dark, empty space. As soon she asked her previous questions, a bright red light lit up in the distance. She attempted to make her body move towards the warm and only light in her dream.

'I just wish that I knew exactly how I feel, I don't want to hurt anyone ever...'

Usagi thought as faces of Seiya and Mamoru floated near to her.

At once after seeing her close friend and lover, the pictures meshed together and then retreated slowly, joining the red spark in the distance.

Usagi once again attempted to move towards that light, something about it made her feel like everything was okay, while hanging in this darkness made her feel opposite. Tears ran down her face as she struggled.

"Usagi!" The dark void lit up

"USAGI!" This time it entirely work up a sleeping Usagi who realized she was attempting to cling herself to a freshly woken up Rei.

Usagi's eyes adjusted to the lights. "I'm sorry Rei; I was just having this strange dream…"

"About what?"

*Bang Bang Bang* A gentle but abrupt banging interrupted the two. Usagi went to stand up, and looked back at her friend. "I forgot already." Usagi said with a smile, as she made her way to the door.

Usagi opened it up to see her friends Minako, Ami, and, Makoto standing there, all very chipper! Usagi had texted them last night to see if they by chance wanted to come to the shrine to help Rei with her chores!

Over the next couple hours, the girls cleaned up messes and detailed items that would normally take a good day, if it had been just Rei and Yuichiro. The exhausted girls sat down on the front porch of the shrine, wiping the sweat from their foreheads, and, enjoying cool beverages.

*Somewhere in an alternate dimension at current time.*

"I have sensed them approaching, they are now in the present. This will mean huge trouble."

"I will watch their arrival from a distance."

"Thank you, my moon princess."

*Back to the shrine!*

"So why haven't we heard from three lights lately?" Minako asked as sincere as possible. Makoto made a fun face, and replied with, "It's only been a few days! They probably have more important things than to hang around here! I'm sure we will see them soon." Makoto offered a genuine smile, causing Minako to smile and agree.

Makoto was sitting next to Ami on this also warm spring's day, and, noticed her friends face was very pink. "Ami-chan? Are you feeling okay? Did you get over-heated?"

Ami became embarrassed as soon as Makoto ended her question, realizing Makoto had noticed the change of color in her face. "No! No! I'm fine." Ami said in an almost unbelievable manner, with a smile on her face that portrayed embarrassment and a secret. Makoto smiled and nodded it off, turning way looking to her friends Usagi and Rei who got into another argument when Usagi accidently spilled some of her lemonade on Rei. Ami took that moment to look over her friend again; she was blushing before because she was starting to feel something incredible when she looked at Makoto. She just didn't know what yet.

A few birds chirping, a couple wind chimes making soft music, and, the noise of Usagi and Rei's bickering filled the simple spring air. But then, another noise shot in the area!

An exciting amount of happy yells grew from the stairs of the temple only to show the face of a very excited Hotaru running up to them. Not as fast behind them followed Setsuna Meioh, Haruka Tenou, and, Michiru Kaiou, also carrying delighted expressions on their face.

"Guess what? Guess what? Guess what?" Hotaru asked the inner senshi, still yelling, and, not caring if they wanted to hear her answer or not!

"Setsuna has felt a rift in the time-space continuum that matches up when Chibi-Usa time travels, which means, Chibi-Usa is on her way here right now!"

The Inner Senshi all were joyous and cheered. Usagi's face lit up, thinking just how having Chibi-Usa around might make some of her questions disappear, and, cure the odd feeling she has been feeling! They were all very excited for the news as well.

"She should arrive in about an hour." Setsuna added, "But we came early because Hotaru wanted to see you guys as well."

Everyone was okay with that, and, the nine girls just spent time in each others company, sharing the warm feeling they had of the return of Chibi-Usa.

*45 minutes later…*

"I wish Chibi-Usa would be here now, I'm bored with hanging out with all you adults! I just wish that there were more kids..." Hotaru said, hardly being noticed, by a serious conversation between the inner and outer senshi about the return of the star lights. The outer senshi were at first slightly outraged, but knew that, the princess could tell what was right and wrong. Michiru and Setsuna accepted them almost immediately; however Haruka just may have been jealous of attractive males around.

"It's time." Setsuna said calmly.

All of the girls got comfortable, and sat, as a very colorful light show lit up the sunny sky at the shrine! They were amazed by how unusually beautiful the time-space continuum path appeared this time. After a few moments, the path touched the ground in front of the shine, still emanating bright and dark shades of red, blue, green, yellow, purple, and, white.

Figures began to take shape in this colorful inferno.

"Why is there more than one figure appearing…?" Rei asked almost in a frightened tone.

"I don't know! Keep your guard up!" Haruka shouted, taking a fighting stance, and pushing the moon princess behind her.

All the girls could do was stare as the figures in front of them became clearer and the light disappeared…

"WHAT?!" Almost all of them shouted in unison at what they saw before them!

In front of the senshi of this solar system, a group of children appeared, some looking very young and others possibly older than Chibi-Usa. The unknown children all appeared to look friendly and had smiles upon their faces. It wasn't enough though, to make the senshi put their guard down.

(End of Chapter)

**Author's Note: This is only part one of this chapter, a second part will be released shortly!**


	4. Look Who is Here Part Two

Chapter Three or Episode Three- Part Two

(In part one of Chapter Three Usagi is a victim of a strange but possible alarming dream. Minako, Makoto, and, Ami all came over to Rei's place to help her and Usagi do some chores. Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, and, Hotaru also came to visit with the good news that Chibi-Usa was returning from the future, but why are there numerous children?)

All of the senshi were still gathered around the multi-colored light display. Twelve figures came into focus.

Setsuna, who had not foreseen this coming, was from then on blocked mentally of all feelings time and space related. She had now normal perception, aside from her great sailor soldier intuition.

"I don't understand!" Setsuna asked almost angrily because of her confusion. "Who are you?"

The eldest youth, walked up to them carrying a note.

"My name is Sora; we have come from the future hoping that we would be safe here. The future is being terrorized not only by our enemies but by time itself."

All of the senshi gave the boy their utmost attention, even with their confusion.

His hair was of a burgundy brown that came almost to his shoulders. He had fantastic green eyes. He continued, "My queen asked me that I deliver to you this letter. Everything in there I could tell you myself, but she said that this still may help and add to our authenticity and your confusion."

"Sora, who are you really?" Haruka said, approaching the boy cautiously.

"No need to worry Sailor Uranus, I mean oops Haruka, I am sorry! I am still trying to get used to this. In the future, I usually refer to you as that... We are nothing to worry about; in fact we may be of some help!"

"So who are you? You didn't answer my question!" Haruka was slightly losing her patience, but was controlling herself seeing as she was dealing with children.

"I am soldier Jupiter. I am here with my two younger twin sisters. We are the royal future children of Crystal Tokyo. We all have respective planets, and, well parents, which are you guys."

"Who are you playing around with kid?! You can't just come say these types of things and expect us to believe you and take you in?!" Haruka now yelled almost offended.

Another lad near Sora's height approached, his hair was green, and about to his ears. His eyes were purple and seemed age although he was still a young adult.

"It's true I swear, the letter says everything in detail!"

"Jin, we're hungry..." A little girl who shared common features with him, tugged on his arm. Her eyes were orange instead, and her hair was green and up in a stiff ponytail. On her side was a slightly older girl with blonde hair with a small red bow on one side and purple eyes, who exclaimed, "Yeah Jin we're starvinggggggg", she added with an over exaggerated tone.

"I'm sorry girls, but we can not eat until we finish this ordeal." He gave the girls a reassuring smile knowing that they must be frightened in this new place.

Haruka was still very much so on edge, while the other girls just wanted to listen to what they had to say.

"Now, now why don't we just try to find proof to this, and see what the letter says?" Usagi said calm and collectively, seeing the terrified look in the children's eyes, giving them all a warm smile.

"Sora may I see the letter?" Ami approached him, since she was near to him, and, reached out her hand.

"Yes mother." Sora replied, causing the mouth of every senshi to drop.

"Wait, what?" Makoto asked, very much so baffled.

"Let's just read the letter." Setsuna said very seriously.

Ami grabbed the letter from Sora, and proceeded to read out loud,

"Dear Sailor Senshi of the 21st century,

Everyday has been terribly hard to cope with, and, we're running out of time.

Some man dressed in a hood, is trying to conquer Crystal Tokyo and steal my and the other senshi of this century's children. We are growing weaker fending off the masked man, and, his other cloaked accomplices, but it seems they are not tiring out. We needed to get our children to safety. This evil man goes by the title "Prince of the Moon" but do not let him fool you. Please protect these children in any way possible. I'm sorry I couldn't make this letter longer; I do not have the time. I believe in you.

P.s. I am sure none of you want to be parents yet, but can you babysit them for us? Thank you!

With love, Neo Queen Serenity."

Everyone's faces were struck with disbelief, almost disregarding the enemy and dangerous threats part, they started having crazy babbling conversations with each other besides Haruka, and, Setsuna who were stricken silent.

A freak out had begun between a few of the senshi, and, the twelve children just stood and sighed.

*After a few minutes to settle down...*

"Jin, I'm hungry…."

"I know Sets, lets ask Mama Minako now…" Jin grabbed his younger sisters, Setsuna and Jasmine's hands and proceeded to walk towards Minako.

"Mama? Can you make us some food? We are hungry." Jin asked politely, and the two girls hiding on his sides nodded.

Minako's jaw dropped nearly to the ground...

"Ma-ma..Ma..Ma…Mama?" Minako stuttered, and then fainted.

"Mama Minako in the future warned us that this might happen…" Jin said under his breath then sighed.

The three children turned around and walked the other direction towards the wide eyed Setsuna and Haruka.

"Mama Sets, can you make us some food? Mama Minako passed out." The preteen boy asked again politely but kind of irked.

"Ma-ma..Ma..Ma..Mama?" Setsuna stuttered and fell to the ground. Unlike, Minako she quickly got up and realized that the boy had called Minako and her both Mama.

"Did you call us both Mama?"

"Yes, you and Minako are our mothers." Jin replied matter of fact like.

At this Setsuna also fainted and Haruka looked bewildered as well at the statement she heard.

Makoto realizing that Haruka was stuck standing still, crouched over next to the children and said, "I'm sorry they are both faint of heart currently, I will be glad to make you something to eat."

A voice behind Makoto caught her off guard.

"Can we have some too Mama Mako?"

Makoto turned around to see Sora with his two younger twin sisters, who names were found out to be Christina and Chihiro.

"I thought Ami was your mother?" Makoto asked.

"You are our mama too..." Chihiro stated in a cute little voice.

The twins were around 10 years old. They both have hair that was slightly past their shoulders, but held up in ribbons on the back of their heads. Christina has dark brown hair, and, Chihiro had blue hair with brown underneath.

Makoto who had previously offered to make food for the kids was now also passed out on the ground, and, Ami just looked to the children. She was not sure what to make of the situation. She was perplexed because if they were her and Makoto's children…Then does that mean the strange feelings she had toward Makoto is love? Ami was silent, standing next to an also silent Haruka.

Rei came up and waved her arms in front of both of their faces. There was no response. Six children were still standing there.

Usagi was about to walk up to the children when a slight scream came from a small boy who had to have been about 4. He began to flail his arms. He had teal colored short hair with a small twisty bang. His eyes were blue. He was very adorable.

Usagi and Michiru ran towards him.

"What is it? What is it?" Usagi asked frantically.

That's when Usagi noticed a huge spider on the small boy's shirt, and also began wailing a little bit. This freaked the boy out even more!

With a gentle gesture, Michiru pulled the boy close and brushed the spider off of him.

And held him telling him it was okay. In some of his cries, she heard him call her Mama.

Michiru was just as surprised as everyone else, but decided to keep a calm composure. Regardless if the child was actually hers, he was scared and comforted him. They were all kind of scared.

Two girls older than him, one was 6 and the other was 13, also came up to Michiru and joined in the hug. The six year old was later found to be Akira, she had brown hair that was parted to one side that reached down to her mid back. Her eyes were very blue. The preteen's name was Tierney. Her hair was blonde and long, pulled in a loose pony tail near her shoulders. Her eyes were a darker blue.

Michiru assumed these children, were also hers and embraced them as well.

Tierney and Akira after receiving their full hug both let go and smiled at Michiru who wasn't falling over like the rest of the Senshi. Akira looked over to see where her papa was. She approached the statue like Haruka and gave her a hug as well. Then looked up and smiled at Haruka and let go.

"Why is papa sleeping while standing?" Akira asked which cause Michiru to chuckle a little. She had no answer.

There were three children left. A twelve year old girl, a ten year old boy, and, a very small three year old girl were left standing.

Usagi who was in awe at the compassion she saw Michiru give the children, helped Minako and Setsuna to their feet. The previously ranting girls, were now overwhelmed. Most of them were silent. Usagi looked over to the kids, and then looked at Rei who was just witnessing everything. Usagi strolled over to her with a devious grin on her face, and, said "So Rei, I think these are your children." Usagi began to laugh assuming she was saved of this drama, considering she already had her Chibi-Usa.

Usagi walked over to the children.

"Is Rei your mother?" Usagi asked, waiting for the answer to see Rei's reaction.

"Yes..." The older girl said, as she looked at Usagi confused and also had a devious smile.

"See, Rei I told you!" Rei was also becoming faint and confused. Usagi was about to have another victory laugh when the girl said something else.

"You are our mother too, baka." The girl said and then began laughing. She was probably just as evil as Rei was, in Usagi's mind.

Usagi laughed, "You can't be serious? Rei and I don't have children together."

Rei ran up and chimed in, "There is no way I would be with Usagi. EVER"

The ten year old boy, who was Rei and Usagi's child added, "But you are both our mothers? Why would you say something like that?" The boy began to tear up and cry.

Usagi realized the girl did act an awful lot like Rei and Rei realized the boy did act an awful lot like Usagi.

At this both the girls looked at each other, and then fainted. All of the children sighed, when they looked around and seen that all of their parents were rendered silent or on the floor.

"Well, they did warn us this might happen…" Jeisi said. Jeisi was the oldest child of Rei and Usagi. Her eye was just past her shoulders and raven black like Rei's. Her eyes were also a deep purple. Her younger brother had all blonde hair and, deep purple eyes as well. His name was Daily. As for the youngest, she had very long thick black hair, with blonde underneath in streaks. Her eyes were the coolest shade of blue, but were filled with warmth.

Jin and, Sora both nodded their heads in agreement and began attempting to bring all of their parents back to consciousness.

**Author's note-More will be posted very shortly. I am posting it as I am writing this, but I felt this would be a good place to end the chapter! Thanks for your feedback!**


	5. The Calm Before The Storm Part One

Chapter Four or Episode Four: The Calm Before The Storm Part One

(In the last chapter, Chapter Three Part Two, twelve adolescents appear before the Sailor Senshi. Surprisingly, they are also children of the Senshi. And even more surprising, is who the parents are. Easy to believe, is that Haruka and Michiru have three children. The oldest is Tierney(13), then Akira 6) and, then Nathan (4). Setsuna also has three children, but with someone unexpected, her friend Minako! Their children are Jin(13), Megumi(10), and, Setsuna(5) or Sets for short and distinguishing. Sora(14), Christina(10) and, Chihiro(10) all belong to Ami and Makoto. Does this mean what Ami was feeling was love for her friend Makoto? Last but not least are Rei's children, Jeisi(12), Daily(10), and, Serena(3). Why is their other parent Usagi then? And what about Chibi-Usa? I guess we'll find out after they get over the shock.)

After the girls were able to either wake back up or snap out of their catatonic states, they all kind of handled it in the same manner, almost disregarding it until they found out more information about the children. There was no use asking the children about why some of their best friends were there other parents. They assumed the children could not give them a proper response, or maybe they either didn't want to know or weren't prepared for the answer. The children did resemble their supposed parents.

They all headed to Rei's decently sized kitchen where a big feast began, starting with Makoto's cooking. Of course some of the girls and children wanted to help. Aside from the children being starving, most of the senshi agreed they probably needed to put something on their stomach by this point.

Makoto, Ami, Michiru, Setsuna, and, Rei all took different parts in making the food. Of course Makoto nearly acted like head chef, and, guided them all. On today's menu was a vegetable stew, with rice. It would be simpler to make, and, was easy enough to make enough to feed the 21 people.

Hotaru got her wish, but after the arrival of the other children kept her distance. She was depressed that she had not seen her long time crush, and, best friend Chibi-Usa. She sat around in the corner eyeing the party of people.

Usagi and Minako were setting the 4 tables they scrounged up to feed dinner on, when Usagi looked over to see Serena, Nathan, and, Sets all playing together just outside the door. The little Serena caught Usagi looking at her and was staring back. Serena's eyes gave Usagi this warm up-lifting feel, causing her to smile. Serena scurried over to her motioning Usagi to pick her up. So, Usagi held Serena in one arm as she was finishing setting the table. Luna then popped up.

"Usagi-chan, don't you think this is weird?"

"I think everyone thinks this is weird, but what can we do for now? We can't leave a group of kids to starve." Usagi said boldly.

"But all of you are over looking the details, how can that child you are holding belong to you and Rei? And what about Chibi-Usa?" Luna gave an almost mean smirk.

Usagi bent over and whispered into Luna's ear, almost as she was afraid if anyone heard her. "I honestly don't think any of these kids are ours, and, its some kind of freak accident. I am still going to go with the flow for now." Usagi gave Luna a big smile. Luna knew Usagi had weaknesses for almost every human being, especially cute children.

The vegetables were almost ready to go into the stew. Ami was just chopping the last few when Makoto came over to her and put her hand on top of Ami's.

"Here let me finish this, the children over there are calling you." Makoto insisted.

Her smile was so fitting for how perfect the moment felt for Ami. Ami now understood that her feelings for Makoto were anything but platonic. Ami wished in that instant that she could have kissed her.

Minako and Usagi finished setting up the table, and then switched roles to keeping the children busy. Haruka wasn't much help. So she took a seat next to Hotaru.

"Hey Hotaru, why don't you try to make friends with them? Maybe you can find out valuable information to help us figure out who they are?"

Haruka knew that just simply stating that she should attempt to make friends with them would not be the best idea. Hotaru liked to be put to work. Both of them were looking for answers as well. Hotaru agreed but also added in something.

"What I don't understand is that, if all of these children were in the future, especially the small one that calls Usagi mama, wouldn't Chibi-Usa had at least mentioned it? Something isn't right…"

Hotaru walked away towards where Jin, Sora, and, Tierney were standing. They were all about the same age so they especially got a long well. Hotaru fit herself in the conversation, and, it seemed as if they hit it off. Chihiro, Christina, Daily, and, Megumi all came over to try and fit in as well, and meet the new girl. Hotaru was flattered to have so much attention, she may have forgotten why she had gone over to interrogate. She never forgot about Chibi-Usa though.

The little girl Akira now walked over to where Haruka was.

"I still protect her even here, Papa" Akira said as she pointed to the little girl Serena.

Haruka looked a little confused but didn't want to make a scene.

"So why do you protect her?"

"I told you I would since the day she was born! She's our princess. It is our duty as Sailor Senshi." Akira said very proudly.

Haruka looked at the girl with a smile she couldn't resist but letting out. When she thought the girl couldn't get any cuter, Akira added, "I want to be just like you, so I will be a good Sailor Senshi." Michiru looked over at the two talking and realized that Haruka was looking at her and smiling. This made Michiru's heart melt and she couldn't look away until Haruka noticed and gave a slight blush.

Rei finished her cooking part, and the food was practically done, when she looked over to Usagi holding one of the children they "shared". Rei knew that those children were not theirs together, but was filled with a positive feeling when looking at Usagi holding her. She always thought Usagi, although clumsy and a crybaby would make the best mother in the world.

"Dinner's ready!" Makoto announced as they all gathered around the tables, even though there was much confusion, there also seemed to be a lot of happiness.

**Author's Note- This chapter is not finished! I am just about to start writing the next part. Lol. I write this story right before I post it. I hope that you like it so far! I want to have this updated as often as possible!**


	6. The Calm Before The Storm Part Two

Chapter Four or Episode Four: Part Two

(In the last part, nothing that crazy happens. It has some good feelings, and, shows some general understanding of how a few people look at the situation and how things may escalate! Just read the last part, and, enjoy this next part :D)

*After a Great Meal...**

Everyone showed signs of fatigue and just plain exhaustion after their meal. The children traveled great distances and the so called parents had a lot to intake.

"Mama, can we go to sleep now?" A weak eyed Megumi asked her mother Setsuna. Setsuna was also playing a long like the rest of the scouts. Even if they were not their real children, they seemed like good kids.

"I think that would be a good idea." Setsuna looked to a tired Michiru and a concentrated Haruka. "Looks like we're bringing a few kids home tonight." She joked. Of course they all weren't that thrilled but they knew it was what they had to do.

"I don't even know what I'm supposed to do…" Ami said in a worried tone, "can't even take the children back to the small apartment I stay at with my mother, we just have no space." Ami sighed and was calculating a good idea in her head.

Sora laughed, and said, "Come on, I don't take up that much space!" He had a good head on his shoulders, Amy could tell.

"The children can stay at my place." Makoto invited warmly with another smile that left Ami's heart skipping a beat. "And if you would like to be with them as well, so can you Ami." Ami was over filled with joy but attempted to not act it, as per usual.

"That sounds like a great idea." Ami said and turned to Sora, Chihiro, and Christina. Looking at the children, Ami could even see both her and Makoto in their features. It scared her but also left her with a really exciting feeling.

Makoto and Ami left with their "twins" and their well behaved "son".

Minako chimed in, "You know it almost does look like they should have children together, I just feel it..." Rei gave her a strange look causing Minako to state that she was "Just saying."

Minako also realizing that the children that were her and Sets had no choice but to go with Setsuna, asked to have a private conversation with Setsuna alone outside. Setsuna had no argument with that.

As they headed outside, Minako asked sweetly and politely, "Are you sure that it's okay if they just go with you? I mean, I know I have nowhere else to provide, but I feel terrible as if I am putting the entire responsibility on you."

Setsuna just nodded her head. "It's really strange you know, ever since they have arrived I have no idea what is going on with time and space. I don't know if it's a trap or anything. It really worries me. At the same time though, the presence of these kids around almost makes me feel like everything is all right, which leads me back into the cycle of being worried. Minako-chan, it's all right, but if you would like to come over and help us out anytime, you are allowed. We have a huge house. You could stay with us for as long as you wanted." Setsuna was hardly realizing what she was saying to Minako, it was very inviting of her, but almost unlike her. However, she meant it whole-heartedly.

"Thank you Setsuna, I think I will come over tonight, just to see how they are and make sure everything goes okay. I almost don't want to leave them yet..."

"I know what you mean, and, I don't understand."

'Hopefully we find out what's really going on soon, what if they are with the enemy?' Setsuna thought burdening herself.

*Meanwhile in another dimension*

"I thought they wouldn't be so trusting of them when they arrived, they weren't patient with me!" An angry voice yelled.

"Just wait and see, we should be able to initiate our plan soon, and, then we will be the rightful owners of Crystal Tokyo." An almost frightening laugh followed.

*Back to the shrine again*

Setsuna and Minako returned inside to gather up Haruka, Michiru, and, Hotaru and the 6 tiresome children to go home. Haruka, although becoming accustomed to what fate bestowed to them, upon leaving walked up to Usagi to remind her to stay on her guard, because it could be an enemy plot. Akira, also on her way out the door, walked over to the already sleeping Serena in Usagi's arms and kissed her on the forehead. "I will be back soon, my princess." Haruka and Usagi, although Haruka hardly showed it, were both in awe at how cute the sight was.

Usagi looked around and saw that Jeisi and Daily were already sprawled upon Rei's bed. It seemed they had fallen asleep fighting over it. Serena was asleep in Usagi's arms. She turned to Rei who looked very tired and deep in thought.

"Well what should we do Rei? Didn't it seem like the others handled it very naturally?" Usagi said in an almost joking manner, trying to ease the awkward vibes she was feeling from Rei.

"You're kind of right. They were all acting very strange."

Usagi put Serena down on the bed with the other two sleeping children, and Rei and Usagi went outside to sit on the porch.

"You know for some reason I could kind of picture Ami and Makoto being in love and having children." Usagi stated, sparking up the conversation again.

Rei was still very calmly sitting there and added, "Yeah, those children looked just like them, the oldest one even acted like a brainiac like Ami-chan!"

"I know! I know!" Usagi said nodding her head very intently.

"I mean it almost makes sense that Haruka and Michiru would have children together, it seems as if they have been in love together, but Setsuna and Minako? I could hardly picture Setsuna loving anyone in that kind of way, and, I can picture Minako loving someone to much in that kind of way."

Usagi and Rei both laughed because everything they were saying felt true, but very eerie at the same time.

"What about you and me?" Usagi added. "Apparently we have children too", she pointed behind her to the sleeping kids.

"Baka, those are probably yours and Mamoru's other children. Chibi-Usa's siblings. There is no way they belong to the both of us!" Rei said almost too defensively.

Usagi, hurt in an odd way she couldn't understand, said, "Maybe, but I'm sure that some of them are yours. Probably at least Jeisi! She acts just like you!" Usagi laughed remembering how she was slightly cruel to her earlier, "besides, what are the chances that any of these kids are actually ours? Wouldn't Chibi-Usa have told us about them?"

"Maybe they are just really lost confused kids, but there was the letter…" Rei added informatively.

"This is true; I don't know all I do know is that I don't mind taking care of them, even if they are not my children."

Rei admired Usagi for the last part she said.

"Well I'll go wake them up and take them home…"

"NO!" Rei said interrupting her, and then blushed in an embarrassing way, "I mean you shouldn't have to do that, it's already late."

"Are you sure you don't mind them staying here? I just thought it might be a burden to you, and, my mother may understand if I can think of something to tell her..."

"No Usagi. It's fine. I promise." Rei said almost begging.

"Do you mind if I stay here too then?" Usagi asked carefully.

"Well of course! I need you here to help me with them!"

"Yeah! You're right! And so I can help you with the shrine." Usagi said almost too enthusiastically for what she actually had to do.

Rei just kind of looked at Usagi for a minute, just realizing how great of a friend Usagi was and always had been to her even though they fought constantly…

The two retreated inside to make a comfortable area on the floor, seeing as how the bed was taken up. Usagi and Rei fell asleep together, for the second night in a row.

*Somewhere in an alternate dimension*

"Let us start the process."

"Yes my moon prince."

**Author's Note: The end of part two! I hope you like this story so far! :D Stay tuned for more Sailor Moon!**


	7. Dream of Night, Night of Dreams

Chapter Five or Episode Five: Night of Dreams, Dreams of Night

(In the last chapter, after trying to figure out what to do with the children, some resolutions would be made. Haruka and Michiru could obviously return to their large home with their three children and Hotaru. Setsuna who also lived with them brought the children there as well, even inviting Minako. Ami couldn't possibly have the children at her small apartment she shared with her mother, so Makoto offered to take them in. Ami, as well. Usagi had the intention of returning to her parent's home with her children, when Rei invited them to stay the night. In this chapter you will be reading what happened on this night.)

*Makoto's Apartment*

"Good thing the children were easy to put to bed." Ami said sincerely and relieved. Makoto looked up at her and smiled. For some reason, since earlier this morning, some kind of awareness was brought to Makoto about why she was nice with Ami, and, how all she could do was smile around her. Makoto really didn't mind the situation she was in.

Ami noticed Makoto drifting off into space while smiling at her, and, didn't want to ruin the moment, for both of their sakes; she enjoyed Makoto looking at her like that.

'Wait, what am I thinking?' Ami thought as she pushed the images of her getting closer to Makoto out of her head, but then she realized she was actually doing it so she walked over and sat next to Makoto on her decent size brown sectional couch.

The two older teens were tired, and, although they sat together in silence, they felt amazing in each others presences. Ami nodded off and fell asleep under Makoto's arm who shortly there after just fell asleep holding her. They both went to sleep with smiles on their faces. Both of them also accepted that it just might be perfect if they both love each other.

*Haruka, Michiru, and, Setsuna's House*

Tierney, Akira, and, Nathan shared a room. Jin, Megumi, and, Sets also shared a room across the hall. Hotaru had her own room. Haruka and Michiru shared their same room. Setsuna invited Minako to either to sleep in her room or the living room. They still had quite a few vacant rooms in the house; they just needed to be cleaned up. This worked for the time being.

The children were asleep almost instantly except for Akira. Akira walked down the hallway past Setsuna's room and past Hotaru's room. Hotaru saw her walking and peered out the door. She kept a close eye on her to make sure she wasn't doing anything fishy. Akira just kept walking until she reached Haruka and Michiru's room. She opened the door, and, slightly frightened Haruka and Michiru, who were still up but getting ready for bed.

Michiru walked over to her, bent down, and, grabbed her shoulders.

"Why are you up, little one?" Michiru said lovingly, making the girl who was slightly afraid to visit them, feel a little more at home.

"I can't sleep, I'm worried about the princess, and I'm never this far away from her."

Haruka realizing that she had mentioned the princess again looked to the little girl and asked, "So why is Serena the princess?"

"She is the next queen of Crystal Tokyo, just like you protect her mom, I must protect her, and I am her senshi."

Haruka looked at this girl doubtingly, "So you are a senshi?"

"Yes I am Sailor Neptune, daughter of Uranus and Neptune!" Zoe said proudly, sometimes when the girl talked she seemed older than she truly was.

Michiru and Haruka both formed small smiles, not only just because of how cute she was, but how she had said, "Daughter of Uranus and Neptune." Even though they both hardly believed any of the children were theirs, they loved the warm thought.

"Okay well Sailor Neptune, it's time to go to sleep!"

"I told you I can't sleep; I'm worried about the princess! Can I sleep with you?"

Haruka and Michiru both looked to each other, and, felt as if their hearts were opening. No words were needed to be said; they just invited the small girl onto their bed, and, fell asleep almost instantly.

Setsuna was making her bed, when Minako walked in.

"Actually, do you mind if I sleep in here? Just had a sudden change of heart!" Minako said semi-loudly in her typical happy voice.

"I already said that you could. I don't mind." Setsuna said in her normal monotone voice.

"Yeah, it will be like a sleepover! It will be so much fun!"

Setsuna almost began to regret her decision after that last remark.

'What have I done?' She thought to herself.

They both crawled into the bed, and, Minako just began talking away about everything going. Until she got to a question that really made Setsuna think.

"So why do you think we were a pair?"

It caught Setsuna off guard because she was almost tuning the girl out and nodding her head before.

"I'm sorry, what?" Setsuna said, now tuning in.

"You know, Haruka and Michiru, Ami and Makoto? I can see those two pairs being together, but I feel like we're almost as unbelievable as Usagi and Rei."

"I have no clue Minako, but we should be very careful."

"Does your tuition tell you that?" Minako raised another good question.

Setsuna's intuition did not tell her that at all. She just thought it instantly from not being able to understand her real feelings and understandings through the time space continuum.

"No , actually."

"Mine, either!" Minako said with a smile on her face. "What if all of these children truly are our children?" No one else had really ever thought that as a real possibility. Setsuna looked at Minako and smiled at her for her positivity. Something in Setsuna's mind and intuition was now telling her, that she wouldn't mind if that were it at all.

Setsuna looked over to engage Minako in another conversation but the blonde was already asleep. Setsuna smiled and turned the lamp next to her bed off. Since Setsuna, now had no idea what would be happening in the future, she was excited to see what tomorrow had to bring.

*Rei's House*

Rei and Usagi had already fallen asleep on the floor. Jeisi woke up and saw them there. She laughed to herself. She made sure her younger brother and sister were comfortable on the bed, and, then fell back to sleep immediately. Neither Rei nor Usagi budged.

*Usagi's dream state…*

Usagi was in another dark dream state, where she could see nothing around her. Seiya walked up to her.

"Hello, dumpling?"

"Seiya, where are we?" Usagi asked frantically, unsure why Seiya wasn't afraid.

"We're in a dream, silly girl."

The sudden realization made Usagi feel a little relieved but what still confused.

"So why are you in my dream, Seiya?" Usagi asked in a snotty and joking tone.

"To do this." In front of her eyes, Seiya turned into Sailor Star Fighter. Usagi looked down, and, realized she was now Sailor Moon too.

Sailor Star Fighter reached out and grabbed Sailor Moon pulling her close. Sailor Moon looked up to her and saw Fighter smiling down at her. Fighter pulled her in again and this time kissed her.

Sailor Moon almost let it happen for a minute, and, then pulled away blushing.

"I just wanted to make you realize, that there is some one out there, who will make you feel that way when you kiss them. Better than Mamoru."

Sailor Moon was confused by a few things, such as why did Seiya have to transform to kiss her and, what was she talking about someone out there? So if it wasn't Seiya giving her a hint to be with him, then who else could she be with besides Mamoru. It never occurred to her that she could be with anyone besides him.

Usagi's dream shattered into light, and, she woke up. Once again, she was clinging on to Rei. She decided to get up to use the bathroom and fetch some water. One the way to the kitchen she heard footsteps behind her. She turned around quickly and looked around. She didn't see anyone.

"Mama?"

The noise breaking the silence scared Usagi near to death. She looked down and there was a little Serena standing there. Usagi smiled with relief knowing she wasn't being followed by a murder or something.

"Did you wake up from a bad dream too?" She said softly as she picked up the tiny girl.

"Yes yes yes." The girl said still sounding frightened.

Usagi continued on to the kitchen, filling herself a glass of water. She went to look down at the girl in her arms, who was almost asleep again.

"Hey, do you know who Chibi-Usa is?"

Serena looked up at Usagi and shook her head no, and, went to sleep.

'I didn't think so; I guess you really aren't Rei and mine's daughter. Usagi carried her back to the bed, and, took her place next to Rei on the floor.

'I wonder why I still feel attached to her then...?' Usagi pondered as she dozed off.

What a strange night.


	8. The Long Day Part One

Chapter 6

The Long Day Part One

(Author's note- Terribly sorry for the slow updates, I have my computer back now!)

Previously in the story, the senshi wound down into a sleep from their very confusing day. Here comes some more plot twists!

*In an alternate dimension*

"Go, NOW" a voice yelled to one of his followers.

*Back to Haruka, Michiru, and, Setsuna's House*

Akira, in between Haruka and Michiru, was first to wake up in the house. She opened her eyes to a sun coming in, a light coloured, tidy room. Haruka and Michiru woke up almost instinctively right after, and, were almost confused by the girl's presence but quickly remembered the confusion from the previous day.

'This has to be a trap…I can feel some negative energy closing in.' Haruka thought upon seeing the girl.

'Something is going to happen'..Michiru thought, almost worried.

Haruka and Michiru looked to each other at the same time, realizing that something was indeed up. Not trying to alarm the child or give it a tip off that they knew something was up. They got up normally, and, decided it was for the best for all the senshi to meet up again. The shrine it was!

Setsuna woke up and realized the large shirt Minako was wearing as a night gown was slightly off of her ass, revealing very tight and cute orange underwear. Setsuna, in her own mind, never doubted her sexuality. Her sexuality being whatever she preferred at the time, but at the sight of the Senshi of Love's beautiful curves, she almost became weak. The noise of a door swinging open broke her stare and woke up the sleeping Minako who almost saw Setsuna looking on. Minako normally adjusted her sleeping shirt and wiped her eyes.

Behind the door opening was Sets. She came up to the two scouts, and, all she had to say with a big smile on her face was "Breakfast!"

The girls collected themselves and walked into the dining room to find the whole table set, with all of the other children already awake and composed. They were just sitting happily, waiting for their pancakes.

Jin was the only one who wasn't looking completely awake; it was hard to tell whether or not he was tired or upset. Setsuna stared on, not realizing the boy knew she had been staring. He looked over to his mother.

"You don't even believe us." He stated causing some of the older children to look on.

"Yeah, why don't you think that we are your kids?" Megumi said, sounding very much how a 10 year old should.

Sets and Akira were just making funny faces at each other, while the youngest boy Nathan was trying to keep up!

Tierney looked at Michiru, "Pluto might not believe us, but do you believe us mum?" She gave her mother a look that was hoping her mother would say the answer they all needed to hear.

"I knew this would happen" Jin said angrily. "I told mother in the future it would, and, now were just aliens!"

Minako hadn't said anything yet, realizing the kids must have been put in an awfully strange position. She tried to lighten the mood.

"It's not that we don't believe you, Jin" she said, still smiling at the boy, "It's just that we don't know how to handle this yet, and, we are going to do our best."

"Why can't you just trust me?!" Jin now yelled at the green and blonde haired senshi.

Haruka slammed a fist on the table, upon entering from the kitchen.

"Enough, we will not have yelling right now!" Haruka contradicted by yelling. Setsuna and Minako actually gave her scared looks.

Michiru showed up just in time, overlapping her cool, soft hand on Haruka's fist on the table.

"What Haruka meant was there is no need to argue, we want to believe you, all of you, we just have never been put in this situation before." Michiru said also twisting her words. Her blonde lover shrugged it off and began serving food to the kids. The older ones mostly silent and, the younger ones still goofing off as if nothing happened. Setsuna sat deep in thought the whole time, staring down at the long, dark wooden table they all sat at calmly. There were still empty seats at the table, and, another table just as large next to it. Setsuna never understood why they had so much space in the house. Nathan was sitting on Michiru's lap while she was feeding him, and, Haruka just ate silent, also in her own mind, picking this whole situation apart. Minako was chatting with some of the children, being her very friendly self. Megumi, Tierney, and, Minako all made plans to go shopping within the next day, seeing as how the children all had few clothes with them. After breakfast they would get ready and head to Rei's.

*Occurring simultaneously to the morning at Haruka, Michiru, and, Setsuna's place.*

Ami woke up to find herself cuddled with Mako on the couch. She slightly blushed and realized she needed a glass of water. She carefully got up, causing the tall girl next to her to only groan slightly. She headed toward the kitchen, hearing some noise already.

Sora was standing next to the sink, washing some fresh dishes. Ami looked past him to see the small table set with enough food for five people. He noticed her quickly.

"Uh, sorry I was about to wake you guys up! I just prepared breakfast. I'm sorry if I'm being intrusive. I woke up early and left to buy a newspaper, and, I thought the twins would be hungry when they woke up. So I also bought a little bit of food. But I borrowed the utensils to make food so I'm sorry!" Sora sputtered.

Ami giggled slightly. This confused the little boy, which truly could pass as Ami and Makoto's child.

"Don't be sorry! Thank you so much!" She said while reaching to hug him. "Go wake up your sisters and I'll wake up Makoto!"

Sora nodded setting the dish he had just finished washing down, and, Ami walked back into the small living room towards the couch Mako was sleeping on. She looked on dreamily at her dreaming friend. She knelt beside the couch and brought her face close to the other girl's lips. Makoto woke up and was almost shocked at how close Ami was to her.

Ami jumped up quickly, apologizing, she stated about how she came to wake her up because Sora had prepared breakfast but felt bad because she looked so peaceful. She stumbled over her words a lot and kept going on. Makoto stood up and put a finger to the blue haired girl's mouth. "It's all right." She said kindly. She grabbed the ice senshi's hand and met the three children at the breakfast table, while listening to a voice mail about the meeting being held today. Sora went on and on about what he had read in the newspaper that day, so interested in the new time era he was in! The twins were very sleepy and ate half awake. After their breakfast was finished, they would clean up and also head to the Hikawa Jinja.

*At the shrine, also occurring at the same time in the morning.*

Usagi woke up and looked around the fiery girl's bedroom. The three children were all asleep comfortably on Rei's bed, undisturbed by the sun coming in. Usagi questioned why she had already awoken. It was unlike her, and, it was a Sunday. She had the weekend off school. Looking down to where she had been laying, she realized just how close she was to Rei. Rei actually didn't look as evil as Usagi thought she acted, while she was sleeping. Usagi made a small smirk at the thought of a nice Rei. She was about to lay back down when she realized Rei was waking up.

"..Usagi..Why are you up already?" Rei asked, actually confused.

"I have no clue." Usagi said, very Usagi like and very awake.

Rei groaned and turned over to face the Usagi who had continued to lie down next to Rei, facing her back.

"What do we do Rei?" Usagi asked.

Rei, bewildered was very confused. And then she confused herself. What else could Usagi have meant besides the kids? Obviously she was talking about the children. Rei must still have been asleep.

"I don't know yet..." She replied honestly. The phone rang.

Rei cursed under her breath and as she got up. She then carried out a phone conversation with Michiru and agreed she was feeling strange herself and another meeting would be perfectly fine at the shrine. She then lay back on the floor again.

Rei thought Usagi was looking at her too long and hard. Usagi soon realized the same thing and shook her head.

"What time is it exactly?" She asked the fire senshi. The girl turned over and looked up at an alarm clock on a bedside table! It read 10:30 in bright red lights.

"It's a lot later than I thought!" Rei exclaimed attempting to get herself up.

"It's earlier than I thought…" Usagi groaned and cuddled herself in the blanket next to her.

"Typical, are you hungry?" Rei said, knowing she was about to regret what she just said. As soon as the words fell off her tongue, Usagi stood up simultaneously, and, all of a sudden the children woke up too.

"..FooOOodD.." Daily groaned all strange like, sitting up slowly. He sounded like a zombie. Serena's eyes opened right after and she got up quickly and ran to Rei. Jeisi had even woken up and looked on to her fiery mother, wanting food. Rei rolled her eyes, and, and they all got up together. They headed out the sliding door towards the kitchen, ready to eat and then prepare for the meeting. The sun was out very brightly today.


	9. The Long Day Part Two

Chapter Six or Episode Six

The Long Day Part 2

(In the last chapter, the senshi woke up and felt something was up, they decided to hold a meeting at the Hikawa Jinja.)

The senshi all gathered at the fire warrior's shrine at about noon. Can't say it was the easiest ordeal. To the senshi it almost felt like everywhere they went, they were taking the children on a field trip.

Once they were all gathered, Hotaru agreed to help keep an eye on the younger kids along with Jin, Sora, and, Tierney so the older girls could have a meeting. Akira was pleased and ran up to the little girl, Serena, giving her a huge hug.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" Haruka noticed this and hardly understood why the girl was so worried about her; besides the fact she said she was the princess.

All the children found different activities to take part in outside the shrine, while the senshi relaxed in the front.

"I feel something, different coming." Michiru stated, almost shivering. Haruka took notice, of course, and pulled Michiru underneath her wing.

"I feel something weird too, and, aside from that. I can't even tell what's going to happen. I have always known and I can't even travel to my gates of time..." Setsuna said distantly, while biting her lip. Minako took notice, that her red skirt almost seemed shorter today, and, her black button up blouse, a little tighter for her tastes. She then snapped back to reality,

"That's awful!" "What does this even mean?"

Words were thrown around, trying to think of possibilities as to why the Time Senshi could not perform her duties all of the sudden.

"What if the children, have some kind of signal blocking your abilities?" Mercury said.

"Yeah! Like some kind of force field!" Makoto added bluntly.

"It was timed correctly, but I honestly don't feel anything evil or disturbed coming from them. I feel darkness, but not coming from the children." Setsuna said as she turned her head, and, almost looked at the children sweetly.

"I guess you're right, but what is it then?!" Haruka snapped out. "Everything coincides with these children, and, I feel an evil at work too! It has to be them! Maybe they are spies from the enemy! They might even be youma."

Usagi had a solemn face in the whole discussion, and, then giggled slightly at the thought of any of those children being monsters. Usagi had a good feeling about the children, but, that didn't mean she thought that they were their children.

Rei saw Usagi moving around in her own mind. "ODANGO this is no time for day dreaming!"

"I was thinking about the situation baka!" Usagi yelled back.

"Sure, I don't even believe you!"

The two got into it; the rest of the girls sighed and carried on with what they were talking about. They were used to disregarding the two fighters. They almost seemed to fight like a married couple.

Haruka, Setsuna, and, Mars froze simultaneously. They felt an energy approaching. It startled the rest of the senshi, but they understood that they should be on the guard. They stood around and looked around trying to find clues to the strange feeling. The first suspicion was the kids. They were acting and playing completely normal. The soldiers continued to look around.

"BOOO!" Yaten came up behind Minako and scared the living hell out of all them. Standing very close to him were Taiki and Seiya. Most of the girls out of reflex swung punches. After they realized the situation, they saw on the ground a very surprised group of men.

"Sorry!" Minako yelled loudly as she picked them all up her feet!

"Don't scare us on when we're on guard like that, we might have killed you!" Makoto yelled in the direction of the men.

They all exchanged apologies! Even more so from Makoto, Ami, and, Minako on their end, not wanting to ruin the friendship with the guys they thought were so cute!

Seiya approached Usagi. "Hey can I talk to you for a quick moment?" Usagi nodded and they stepped aside slightly. Haruka looked on kind of upset, but was not as tense about them as she used to be. She may have even liked them now that there wasn't any confusion.

"Usagi, I have been having bad feelings. And I had a bad dream!"

"Oh no, not a bad dream." Usagi said sarcastically, egging the black haired man on.

"I mean it! Usagi I know you are not interested in me, but I saw Mamoru in my dream with someone else and I wondered if you were still together. In my dream, you weren't in love with him anymore!" Seiya added strangely.

Usagi's face was perplexed. Not in love with Mamo-chan? Was she ever in love with Mamo-chan? What was she thinking? Of course she was, because of destiny. Was it just destiny? Why was she confused all of a sudden? Then responded naturally with, "Of course I'm still in love with him and he's only with me! It's destiny!"

"Is destiny what you base your decisions off of?" Seiya said again, almost silly like.

"NO! I mean Yes! I mean I don't know. I just know that I am supposed to be with him. I just haven't thought of the possibility of being with any one else. Except for you at one point. But no offense, Seiya. I was lonely then. I meant nothing by it. I do like you, but not like that. You have helped open my eyes though. I don't know what to exactly yet.."

Usagi trailed on. Not making much sense at the end.

"I'm sorry, I asked. I never meant any harm. I have just felt something strange."

"So has everyone Seiya, lets go talk to them about it."

The pair rejoined the group and now the two groups talked about the imminent oddness they were all feeling. Taiki looked over…and almost gasped.

"Who are all of these kids?" Taiki asked perplexed, making Yaten and Seiya's jaws drop as well.

"Where did they all come from?"

Minako, being the quick wit she was, "I'm having a day care now! And these children are with us daily!" Usagi, Rei, Makoto, and, Ami nodded behind her. They didn't want to draw any wanted attention or drag the three lights into something they shouldn't be in. They were on vacation after all. The inner sailor senshi realized over time that they should also keep most of the matters involving their solar system to their selves.

Rei added sarcastically, "Yeah, seems like they just came out of nowhere.."

They all sighed and put their heads down. The three lights just laughed at them. They really enjoyed the girl's odd behavior.

"Welp, Odango-Atama we have to go! We decided we might get back into the music industry just a little!" Seiya said winking at Usagi.

"I'm sure you couldn't stand not being famous for too long..." Usagi stuck her tongue out playfully! They said their good byes knowing they'd all seen each other soon.

It was about four o clock now, not much was solved, the dangerous feeling still evident. At least they had all gotten to eat. Usagi sat with Serena on the ground as they drew with chalk. Rei watched while leaning against a tree. Ami and Makoto were playing hopscotch with Christina and Chihiro. Both girls easily amused and short tempered. But not as short tempered as Makoto. Haruka and Michiru drank tea at an outside table. Akira was preoccupied playing with her little brother Nathan and keeping an eye on Serena. The other kids were hanging out with Hotaru. Minako sat idly on the steps looking to the sky, perhaps day dreaming. Setsuna sat a step beneath her, acting similarly.

Minako's eyes widened! A bright light appeared in the sky, similar to when the children appeared, right in front of the shrine. Everyone gathered around. Akira and Nathan were standing next to Usagi who was holding Serena. Usagi grabbed Rei's hand. Rei looked at her weird, almost as if Usagi knew something odd was about to happen. Rei took Serena from Usagi, and still held onto the moon princess' hand. Haruka and Michiru stood next to Megumi, Jin, Sora, Tierney, and, Hotaru. Makoto and Ami each stood next to one of the twins. The resemblance really was uncanny. Minako and Setsuna ran up to meet them in front of the shrine, Sets ran up to them, and to complete the circle around the light, Jeisi and Daily were in-between Rei and Setsuna.

After the bright white light started to fade after a minute, bright pink orbs started to appear and wrapped around a form. Everyone was surprised to who they saw!


	10. Who to Believe? Part One

Chapter Seven or Episode Seven Part One

*Terribly sorry about the long gap between updates. As previously stated, I went through and edited the previous chapters some. So maybe reread if you think you can't keep up. The only changes are some name changes! Okay thanks for reading. :3 bye! *

-This chapter has a lot of different things combined; in the future the story won't be so overwhelming. Just a lot of back story that needs to be worked in!-

(In the previous chapter, everyone congregated back at Rei's to further discuss situations. Seiya, Yaten, and, Taiki all show up. And then a spectacle surprises them!)

Emerging from the pink lights and shapes is a female body. The person is about the same height as Ami, except two long pigtails can be seen from each side. As the figure comes into focus, you can hear Usagi yell..

"CHIBI-USA"

She disconnects her hand from Rei's, which Rei almost felt like the action held many meanings. Usagi ran as fast as she could and grabbed the pink haired girl.

Everyone else looked on with smiles and almost surprised to see that Chibi-Usa was just about the same height as all of them.

After Usagi let go, Hotaru was about to approach Chibi-Usa when she realized her body started to glow, and, now Hotaru was the same age as Chibi-Usa. 15. Both of their figures almost completed. Hotaru stood barely an inch taller than Chibi-Usa.

"Wow" Hotaru managed to say as she saw what was in front of her and what she became. She was still way too excited and hugged Chibi-Usa as hard as she could.

"Hotaru, it's so good to see you!" Their hug ended and before Chibi-Usa opened her eyes from the excitement, she blurted, "It's great to see everyone!"

She then was able to look around and saw a whole bunch of kids in part of the group, they almost looked scared!

"It's them!" Chibi-Usa cried.

"It's her!" Sora, Jin, and, Tierney yelled.

As soon as most of the children recognized the figure, they hid behind the other girls.

"Wait, wait, wait what?" Haruka asked. A little a nerved because of her confusion.

Akira came out yelling behind her, "That's the evil princess!"

Strange looks all around, mostly bewildered. None of them could ever believe Chibi-Usa was an evil princess.

"What? I am not an evil princess! You guys are the evil minions of the forbidden lord in the future!" Chibi-Usa retaliated.

"Are not!" Jin yelled.

"Are too!" Chibi-Usa stammered.

This repeated for a few more rounds, until Setsuna stepped in.

"Just wait Chibi-Usa, here come in and have a word with me. And we'll try to settle this." Setsuna said calmly, and Chibi-Usa nodded her head and followed her into Rei's room where they would discuss Chibi-Usa's side of the story. Hotaru also followed.

The three lights remembered that they had somewhere to be, but would call Usagi later to see if anything had been figured out, and went on their way.

Serena started crying so Usagi held her and sat down. Usagi didn't say anything because she didn't know what to say. Of course Chibi-Usa wasn't an evil princess, but these kids couldn't be evil. Could they?

Rei sat down next to her also confused. Jeisi stood next to Daily, Megumi, Jin, Sora, Christina, Chihiro, and, Tierney. Little Nathan and Sets also sat on the ground and started playing again, now that their fear had went away from them. Ami and Makoto began to talk with Haruka, Michiru, and, Minako.

"Something isn't right, and, we need to act soon if we don't want to be blind sided!" Haruka exclaimed loudly, making Usagi shake a little. This was too much to handle.

"I don't understand Rei," Usagi whispered, "why does there always have to be conflict?"

Rei's eyes narrowed, she was starting to get angry that Usagi felt so overwhelmed, angry at whatever was causing it. She took a deep breath to cool herself down. Then Ami chimed in, "Let's listen to the children's story while Setsuna listens to Chibi-Usa's."

Everyone nodded even Usagi.

Ami continued,"Sora, would you like to tell us about this?"

Sora at first was a little sad because he thought that they were going to just be cast aside, formed a small smile, and said, "Sure, Mother."

~Meanwhile back in Rei's room~

"We should just get rid of them immediately!" Chibi-Usa was yelling. "I don't even know why they are here, in this time! I came back from the future because their evil lord is supposed to come back here. But not yet, I was trying to beat him! I just don't get this!"

She was still yelling, and, then calmed down. She sighed and then looked to Setsuna and Hotaru.

"So this is what happened, we were all living peacefully in Crystal Tokyo, until a dark lord appeared with 12 minions. Except for the 12 minions you see here are all children, the 12 minions in the future are those exact children, only older. So anyway, they attacked our kingdom! The evil lord believed he was rightful ruler of Crystal Tokyo and wanted to find a way to take over the kingdom. I came back here because he wants to get Usagi now in the past, because we are decently fighting him off in the future. So he and his twelve minions disappeared. But only the evil lord was supposed to come to the past, but he shouldn't be here until tomorrow! I don't know why the kids are here now.!"

Chibi-Usa took another breath out after sputtering out all of that information.

"Hmm," Setsuna pondered, "It seems like you are missing some information in your story. What is the evil lord's name?"

"No one knows. He is in disguise; rumor is he is trying to disguise himself as the Wiseman from our past!"

"Strange, okay…" Setsuna thought some more. "So, what do you suppose we do about the children out there?"

"Eradicate them!" Hotaru blurted out! "No one should come in-between future and destiny! Especially ones trying to destroy it!"

"Hmm," Setsuna made a weird face again, "Fine, if you want to destroy them. Do it. Go out there and eliminate 12 kids."

"Fine! I'll do it!" Hotaru said boldly. She marched out of Rei's room. Chibi-Usa and Setsuna quickly followed. A small smile was noticed on Chibi-Usa's face by Setsuna.

~The story told by Sora and the other children~

"Okay, so in the future we were all living peacefully in Crystal Tokyo. We were just about to have a celebration for the anniversary of Crystal Tokyo's creation when all of a sudden the kingdom turned very dark. There was a being that we could all see, which is the one you guy's are calling Chibi-Usa and she was accompanied by a dark, cloaked figure. They both were claiming that Crystal Tokyo belonged to them and that we children were in the way of doing that. Apparently, before Crystal Tokyo you used to train Chibi-Usa, she claimed to be your daughter but she never really was! It was all a façade to change destiny. She would have gotten away with it until true destiny took a hold and she found out she was going to have to do something about. She has followed us through time to try to get rid of us! That way she can be in control of Crystal Tokyo with that creepy cloaked guy! That's why our families sent us here! To escape her!"

Sora finished. Haruka laughed, "What? You want us to believe that Chibi-Usa isn't Usagi's rightful daughter?"

Michiru gave her girlfriend a rather nasty look. Michiru didn't necessarily agree with Haruka, but she had better compassion knowing that these were kids they were dealing with.

Serena wiggled her way out of Usagi's arms. Usagi sat there basically lifeless. Ami and Makoto knew which side they had to believe. They knew Chibi-Usa was the rightful heir to Crystal Tokyo. They just wish it didn't have to be this way.

Sora looked to his parents with Christina and Chihiro stuck to his sides. "Do you really not believe us? Queen Serenity said it would be hard to believe but she also said that you guys should be able to recognize that we are being honest!" Sora then looked to Usagi, "Do you believe us?"

All of the kids then turned to Usagi. What could Usagi do? She didn't believe that Chibi-Usa was a villain. But she also didn't believe these kids were either. How could she pick a side? She couldn't. She just grabbed her eyes and started crying as hard as she could. She got herself up and took off running into some trees behind the shrine. Rei was about to stand up and follow her when Haruka grabbed her arm.

"Let her go, this is a big decision, hopefully she'll make the right one."

Rei knew that there wasn't a right decision in this case. Obviously both sides were good. Weren't they? Rei looked down to the crying Serena and picked her up.

All of a sudden Sailor Saturn appeared from inside of the building running towards the group with her scythe. Everyone was freaked out because they didn't know what to expect. She stopped before them.

"We have to get rid of these children before they try to kill Chibi-Usa."

Gasps were heard all around. Haruka turned her head to the side; she trusted Hotaru wouldn't say something like that unless she was sure. Michiru also didn't look. The children could never understand why their parents seemingly didn't want them.

Minako started to scream protests toward them. "There has to be other ways! I'm sure Usagi's crystal can do something!"

Chibi-Usa added softly, "This is the only thing I know that can be done, and work."

She was staring at the ground the whole time clenching her fists. "We have to get rid of them before they grow up!"

Minako, Ami, Makoto, and, Rei all stared at the pink haired princess with disbelief.

"No." Rei said. "You might be a princess Chibi-Usa, but, Usagi is queen. She has to make this decision."

"Usagi isn't here right now!" Chibi-Usa yelled!

Hotaru started charging again towards the first child in sight which happened to be Serena. Everyone looked away because they weren't expecting this. None of them wanted this to happen besides Chibi-Usa and Hotaru. Then all of a sudden a light had shown from Serena which made Hotaru stop in place. Serena started screaming and crying. Rei tried to grab her. Usagi heard this noise and started racing back to where everyone was. She was amazed when she saw Sailor Saturn only a few feet away from this small child with her scythe. Serena was still screaming and a light burst from her up into the sky! A crescent moon appeared on her forehead!

Usagi and Rei both reached down to comfort the girl at the same time. She stopped screaming and was now only sobbing.

"What were you doing?" Usagi yelled looking at Sailor Saturn

Sailor Saturn was about to answer when a dark vortex appeared in the sky above them! A dark cloaked figure stepped out of the passageway between their world and the unknown.

*To be continued!* :3


	11. The Decision Part Two

Chapter Seven or Episode Seven Part Two

~~Sorry for the long gap. In the previous chapter, Chibi-Usa returned from the future quite a bit older, causing Hotaru's body to change. Chibi-Usa and the children claimed each other were evil. Both sides shared their stories and Hotaru and Chibi-Usa were going to eradicate the children when a dark, cloaked figure appeared.~~

Everyone looked to the sky above the shrine as a dark figure, in a black cloak emerged. The body type seemed to fit that of a man, although no one was certain. Of course everyone was on their guard.

"Ha ha ha," the cloaked figure laughed as he began to clap his hands, "here are my children."

"Show yourself!" Makoto yelled, thrusting her fist in his general direction.

"You may already know me, but I see you for sure know my children and the one who bears the fake mark of the light crescent moon!"

The whole party gave way to look between Usagi, Chibi-Usa, and, Serena. Usagi and Chibi-Usa for obvious reasons, and Serena who was now crying loudly again, bearing the mark.

"Who are you, we asked? Don't make me force it out of you!" Haruka exclaimed, showing no fear towards this new arrival.

"I am just a humble sire looking for my child. Just surrender her to me and no harm will come to anyone."

"Stop being so indirect", Makoto yelled beginning to get furious!

"I mean nothing more than what I say," the cloaked figure landed on the ground then turned to faced Usagi who had recently joined the group. "Now, one of these children," he pointed between Chibi-Usa and Serena, "are not yours, and I would like mine back." The hood of the cloak changed almost hinting a smile.

Serena and Chibi-Usa then began floating in the air just above them and were bound with their arms behind their backs and their legs tied together by what appeared to be black, shadowy thorn vines.

"I guess I can give you the option to pick!" The cloak figured assumed a sitting position with his legs crossed and finger tapping on midair, which seemed to show his patience.

Usagi leapt towards them, "What do you mean pick? I want both of them to stay! I want to care for both of them!" Although her answer was not surprising to her character it surprised everyone else she was with. This was Usagi they were talking about, even people who were surmising to destroy the universe she would care for.

"No Usagi! It's a trap!" Michiru yelled! Although it seemed obvious what the answer was.

"No," the cloaked figure said calmly, either you pick now or I will kill them both. If you pick I will take my child, and, I, personally will leave you alone peacefully."

"Wha…?"..Usagi trailed off. She was already in such a hard position. She knew who her daughter was, but she didn't want some stranger taking the other one away to Kami knows where!

"You heard me, Queen Serenity! Now choose!"

Evil energy shocked both of the girls, leaving them both more life less after the jerk!

Usagi screamed and Rei ran up ready to transform. The other senshi got the hint!

"NO!" Usagi yelled. "We can't fight him or he'll kill them!"

"Bingo. At least she knows what I mean. Now be a good girl and pick. They will both live except I will leave one with you."

Usagi's eyes almost seemed lifeless. Ami walked up to her and whispered in her ear, "Who ever you don't pick we can surely save, you know this Usagi. Stay true to your heart."

The cloaked figure shocked the two girls suspended again. "One more time of them being shocked like that again, and they are dead I assure it."

"Chibi-Usa!" Hotaru yelled, getting ready to maim the figure herself!

"Nuh-uh," he said. "It's her decision only!" He pointed to Usagi again.

Usagi could never pick, but Ami was right, she could get the other back somehow instead of having them both here now. She knew who ever she picked she would regret.

"Chibi-Usa," Usagi stated.

Serena made a small look down towards Usagi. The rest of the children all looked astonish. The senshi knew she had made the right choice no matter how much; she didn't want to make the choice. She couldn't have either of them die.

"What was that, moon princess?" The figure beckoned.

"CHIBI-USA!" Usagi began to weep terribly.

The figure let down Chibi-Usa immediately and began to shroud Serena in a dark mist.

"Good choice." The figure said with a devious voice.

As the senshi looked around they noticed all the children became shrouded in the same mist.

"That wasn't part of the deal!" Makoto again yelled at the figure.

"Oh, I'm sorry; did I mention I don't play fairly?" The figure laughed. The children and he then disappeared into what seemed like thin air.

Hotaru ran to the fallen Chibi-Usa who got up quite easily. Chibi-Usa looked at Usagi. "Thank you Usagi."

Usagi still had no emotion to her face. All she knew was that Chibi-Usa was her daughter. She also knew that those children did not belong to evil. She began sobbing and ran into Rei's room. The other senshi gathered aside from Chibi-Usa and Hotaru who were still holding each other.

"We have to get the children back!" Minako said boldly.

"Yes, but how?" Ami said. "My computer has no leads."

Makoto kneeled and threw her fist into the cement. "This doesn't make any sense and now Usagi is suffering! She didn't deserve this! None of us did! This doesn't make sense!"

"That's no way to act about it, there was no other way. Chibi-Usa had to be spared. What if those children are in fact on that guy's side and this was a façade? A test?"

Makoto didn't want to argue but she never understood Haruka's distance in such situations. Michiru gave Haruka another quick look, she understood where Haruka came from, and she just never reacted so coldly. Ami ran quick to Makoto's side and they both had small tears. Although those children were a mystery, there was some link they didn't understand.

Minako bit her thumb, and looked out towards the distance. She saw Setsuna looking upon the situation blankly. Minako had great intuition but had never known what Setsuna was thinking. She turned the other way. The senshi of time quickly noticed and felt something as if she was hurt but she didn't understand. Rei felt the most empathetic for the situation. She looked at the group of broken down girls, and, then towards her bedroom. Minako who had looked the other way noticed Rei and saw her contemplation. Upon Rei's couple of head turns, Minako nodded letting Rei know she should be the one to check up on Usagi. Rei didn't need the second opinion but definitely wasn't sure herself. Haruka saw Rei rush towards Usagi.

"Should we follow her?" Haruka said to a few of the senshi paying attention and was about to turn around. Michiru grabbed her arm and Minako ran up to her. They both agreed it was better this way and that Usagi wouldn't want to break down in front of this many people in such the situation where the answer of Chibi-Usa seemed obvious. Sure Usagi was a crybaby but when it came to being strong, she needed people around. But she wasn't going to be strong this time. She needed a space where she could feel non-judgmental. The only person who could give her that in such a time would be Rei.

Rei headed to her own room to find Usagi kneeled on the floor with her head on the bed almost feeling lifeless. Usagi knew who to expect and turned around at the right time. She gave Rei a tear filled look of, 'Did I do the right thing?'

"Usako.." Rei accidently let the name slide off of her tongue…"Anyone would have done the same thing in this situation. We can get those children back if they are in danger, but what if they are not? What if that is where they belong?"

Usagi began to sob deeper, "I doubt it Rei! Those children are perfect!"

Rei gave her close friend a small smile, "Then we will help them Usagi. Don't let it get to you. We are on your side for everything."

Usagi looked up at her friend, then jumped up and wrapped her arms around her neck and started bawling her eyes out. Rei held her friend as hard as she could. Everyone else was upset but she knew Usagi would blame herself the harshest for any situation similar. Rei pulled Usagi upright after a few minutes and held her friends shoulders firmly.

"You always do the right thing Usagi. I promise everything will work out." Rei said matter o factly. Rei was really torn on the situation but was very strong and knew when she had to be extra strong for Usagi.

"I love you Rei!" Usagi said hugging her friend again.

"I love you too Usako.." Rei said, using the pet name so easily the second time. Rei kissed her friend on the cheek almost naturally. The words I love you touched Rei very deeply. She almost felt as if the friend meant she was in love, but that was unlikely thinking. 'Why am I thinking like this?' She thought to herself. Usagi pulled back after a few more moments. Her eyes, to Rei, almost felt like she was thinking the same exact thing.

There was one thing that everyone was thinking for sure. What was going to happen next?


	12. Afterwards

Chapter Eight

*Sorry for the slightly lack of timeliness on adding more to this, but I appear to get better and better. Friendly reminder, I don't own things that are actually from Sailor Moon, but the made up things, I own. So just don't sue me or something.*

~Previously, the black cloaked figure has taken away the children who were there for a short time, in response has saved Chibi-Usa's life. Everyone is very confused, and, are now wondering, what is going to happen next?~

After the incident where all the children were abducted, everyone was pretty upset, in their own ways of course. Everyone understood the decision that Usagi made, so no one had any judgment towards her. The same question flowed through all of their heads. What was the significance of those children being there? They had never shown signs of evil, yet they left with someone they knew who was no good. They had no proof their real identities, yet there presence had put the future princess in danger. So something was brewing. Ami could still not find anything on her super computer about the fate of the children or the cloaked man. It was all mystery.

"We're just going to have to wait, until they show up again. I am certain that they will." Ami stated, and then closed her computer looking up at the people still remaining in the circle outside.

Chibi-Usa said, "They are obviously no good!" She started crying a little bit and ran down the Jinja stairs with Hotaru in tail.

Setsuna noted the girls leaving, and knew they would be fine on their own for now, and probably would want to actually catch up and forget about these stressful memories at least for a minute.

Haruka started intently to the ground with her eyebrows pointed downwards, almost angry like. Michiru came closer and grabbed her lover's hand.

Makoto saw Ami still thinking intently. She came up towards her friend, grabbed her shoulders, followed by a hug. "Ami-chan," Makoto smiled, obviously was inwardly upset, "How about I walk you home? It's late in the day and there is nothing else we can do for now. So let's rest on it, and, start with a fresh outlook tomorrow morning, okay?" She tilted her head to the side. Ami looked up at her then nodded her head with a slight, "mmm," of agreement. "All right, but, do you mind if I stay at your house again? My mom won't be home, and I don't really want to be alone right now." Makoto agreed quickly. The two girls began to say their good bye to the remaining senshi, and were on their way, asking the girls to say good bye to the ones not present.

"I think I will go look for Hotaru and Chibi-Usa now, and, I'll see if Chibi-Usa will stay with us. So will you tell the others where she'll be?" Setsuna said then turned to look at Minako. Minako was a little out of it but nodded her head in agreement. Setsuna half smiled, maybe her friend Minako shouldn't be alone either. "Would you like to come stay the night as well Minako?" Minako looked her head up again. "Yeah, I would really like that…" "We'll meet you at home!" Setsuna said loudly to her roommates behind her as they began walking down the stairs of the Hikawa Jinja together.

Haruka and Michiru were the only ones left standing outside. They both then looked at each other. "Something isn't right Haruka, the seas are stirring." Michiru said calmly but then crossed her arms. "I know Michi; the winds are blowing in the wrong direction. But I can't sense any thing besides that. I don't think even Setsuna has any see over the future right now. What could this mean?" "Mmm, let's not alarm anyone anymore than we have to right now. I am sure they are all feeling the same way anyway." Haruka grabbed Michiru and pulled her in for a beautiful kiss as the sun was setting. She grabbed Michiru's hips as Michiru grabbed her neck and shoulder. The kiss was passionate although it was short lived. They then disconnected themselves from each other. Time to go.

Haruka went to go check on Rei and her kitten before they left the shrine, but as soon as she opened the door to Rei's room she saw the two cuddled with each other on Rei's bed asleep. They both looked sad but comfortable in each others embrace although Usagi was hogging a decent portion of the bed. Haruka smiled and thought, 'At least they can be in peace for now.' She then turned and left the shrine with Michiru.

~~ 6 hours later…~~

Rei was stirring slightly in bed then woke up. Usagi woke up at the same time. They both realized they had fallen asleep in Rei's bed after comforting one another. Usagi groaned, "What time is it..?" Rei turned over, struggling, "It's one a.m. odango atama." "Shit…" Usagi groaned again and then laid back down. "I hope my family isn't worried, they probably aren't since I've been staying here but I didn't get a chance to call them before I fell asleep." Rei looked over and found there was a note that Minako must have snuck in before she left. Rei read it and then looked to Usagi, "Chibi-Usa is staying with Hotaru tonight.." "Oh okay, I was just about to ask that.." Usagi rubbed her eyes, "I had such a weird dream." "Me too Usako," Rei said as she lay down next to Usagi again. Rei had been using pet names so much, that it was starting to become second nature. "What was yours about?" Usagi said as she turned on her side facing her fiery friend, who in the moonlight shown almost purple and red, specifically her hair. 'My how she glows..' Usagi thought, giving her friend a smile. "Actually Odango, it was about your wedding with Mamoru. I can't remember what happened now.." "That's weird Rei." Usagi said giving her friend a weird look. Rei gave her a puzzled face, "I can't help what I dream Usagi!" Rei slightly yelled a little bit. "No Rei, that isn't what I meant. What I meant was I also had a dream about my wedding.. I don't remember what happened now either..".."Hmmm.." They both said together but they decided not to question it any further. Maybe it was coincidence. Rei and Usagi were facing each other, "What do you think we should do now?" Rei asked rhetorically, and, was surprised when Usagi answered her. "We wait." "What?" Rei said surprised. "Yeah, I have a feeling that all we can do is wait." Rei saw how mature and brave she sounded saying that. She knew Usagi had said the right thing. Usagi always did the right thing. The two girls were still concerned. Usagi saw Rei looking at her, almost worried, she grabbed Rei's hand and then mumbled. "It's okay Rei, I'll make sure everything..works..out.."Usagi said as she dozed off right at the end of the sentence. "You're right Usako." Rei said squeezing her hand back, and fell asleep shortly after.

** To be continued of course, now the real story line is about to start, I hope you guys enjoyed the back story! I will write the next chapter ASAP! Thanks for the reviews and following my story :D**


	13. Three Years Later

Chapter Nine

*Sorry if it feels like I'm about to throw you into a loop, it is for a purpose. For the record at the beginning parts of my story, these were the ages I intended of the Sailor Senshi.*

Usagi-17

Rei-17

Minako-17

Ami-17

Makoto-18

Haruka-21

Michiru-21

Setsuna-24

Seiya-18

Yaten-18

Taiki-18

Chibi-Usa-15

Hotaru-9 and then 15**

*Don't worry about feeling some parts between the years will be missed, there will be plenty of flash backs!*

~~It's been four years since Chibi-Usa had returned the future that day when the cloaked man showed up and took the other children away. Four years. Although a lot had changed, a lot had also stayed the same. Chibi-Usa was in the present for a few years but had just left a few months ago. It was getting too close to Mamoru and Usagi's wedding. She said as soon as the kids disappeared that must have been the only threat of the evil lord returning in their present and their was no more torment in the future, she decided to stay to make sure everything was okay, she didn't want to leave her present Hotaru-chan just yet anyway. Mamoru had returned and gone back to America numerous times since then. He was confused by the story but the children had never returned so maybe it was just some fluke. Mamoru was done with school now and was back in Japan to stay. They were to be wed in a month. It wouldn't start Crystal Tokyo just yet, but it was going to be the beginning. Their present was coming to a close as they knew it. Usagi continued to stay with Rei. Rei's grandfather had come back and left as well. But then one day he left for good. Leaving the Hikawa Jinja with his grand daughter Rei. Rei went through a slight depression but she had her best friend there to take care of her. They had grown closer, still fighting constantly but now they shared the same bed. It was soon to be changed though once her Mamoru got married. Then Mamoru and Usagi would be living together. Rei was a little sad for the situation but very happy for her odango atama of course. All of the girls decided to attend Tokyo University after they graduated high school. How could they stand to be too far apart? They were all in their second year. Ami was going to become a doctor, Makoto to be a chef, Minako's main passion was to become an idol, but she was actually attending classes to be a veterinarian on the side, she never forgot about her dream of course, Rei attended their for business and law, she already owned one business but planned to own more. Usagi went for art; she wished to be a famous manga artist one day. She really became quite good. Better than anyone expected of course. Makoto and Ami ended up living together at Makoto's apartment. It really benefited the both of them well. Of course, they ended up falling in love. It brought them questions of the children frequently but they had to stop worrying about it. They had to worry about their present. Minako moved in with the outers. She became quite fond of Setsuna. Setsuna did as well. Minako had her own room, but there was suspicions that the two may actually be in love, or, at least hook up every once in a while. There was something behind it, whether it be longing, lust, or, love. Of course no one cared though. As long as all of their friends were happy. Haruka and Michiru were basically the same. Haruka was still a famous race car driver and motorcyclist. Michiru was a world renowned violinist. The three lights were still tagging along on Earth; they had all the time in the world it seemed. They decided that they liked having free time but they also really enjoyed being famous. They banded together as the Three Lights again. Of course they were still around for fun times with the senshi and Usagi. Chibi-Usa graduated high school in the present with Hotaru and then left, Hotaru and Chibi-Usa were the most openly in love. Although everyone knew of Makoto and Ami's love, they never really publicized it. Perhaps it wasn't in their character..~~

"USAGIIIIII GET UPPPP!," an angry Rei yelled at the top of her lungs towards the lump on her bed! The girl was wearing a red tank top and jean short shorts, it was the middle of May, but a very hot May for sure.

Usagi groaned and stretched her legs out on her bed. Her friend had been trying to wake her up for an hour; she really shouldn't skip another class. Rei and she had the same class today, a general education writing class. Makoto was also in the class at the same time.

Usagi sat up slowly and reluctantly. She stripped down to her pink bra and pink boy shorts in her sleep because of the overwhelming heat. Rei saw her indisposed and more in her life plenty of times but still blushed every time, it was even the same naked body she was snug close to in her sleep. Rei always thought she was beautiful. The girl was fully grown it seemed, a gorgeous twenty one year old woman. Usagi was even a couple inches taller. Rei had filled out herself. All of the girls did.

Usagi looked up at her pyro; she often referred to Rei as that. Hers. She never figured out why she did it. She probably wasn't searching for the answers in the right places.

"What are you looking at odango atama?! Get up!"

"I'm up, I'm up. Mamoru is driving us to class today."

"Okay come on get ready, you have 15 minutes."

It wouldn't take Usagi long to get ready, but she still scurried out of bed as fast as she could at this point. Once she was ready, Mamoru pulled up on cue. Usagi hopped in the passenger seat of Mamoru's new silver sports car and kissed her boyfriend. Rei was getting in the backseat and stuck her tongue when she noticed this. Rei always felt so weird about her best friend's relationship, but never said anything. She was too happy for her friend to worry about herself.

"Rei, don't forget after school we're going to get bridesmaid dresses. You're my maid of honor. I especially need your help." Usagi smiled and turned to the back seat and blew her friend a kiss. Rei blushed again. Usagi noticed this and then blushed as well. She turned back around as they pulled up to the school.

"Have a good day girls! I'll see you tomorrow Usako." The couple kissed again and then the girls rushed into class.

~~After class~~

"Mako-chan! Rei-chan! Are you guys excited?" A gleeful Usagi yelled as they were walking away from their university with the girls in tow trying to keep up with her.

"Of course Usagi!" Makoto yelled with a thumbs up.

"Couldn't be happier..," Rei said as she trailed off. Luckily no one noticed the tone of her voice.

The girls arrived at the bridal store meeting up with Minako, Ami, Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, and, Setsuna.

Usagi had picked out her dress years ago of course so she didn't have to worry about that, but just getting something for all of her senshi to wear, may be a problem.

The girls were inside the shop getting ready and frantically trying to find what would suit them the best. Usagi knew that all of them couldn't match appropriately so it was basically a free for all. Of course Usagi wouldn't have her friends being any one else besides themselves. Makoto and Ami were looking at one section of the store. Minako was all over the place, trying on dress after dress. Michiru was getting second advice from her lover Haruka, who was going to get a tux for the occasion. Setsuna had picked out her dress easily. She sat on some chairs that were provided near the living room, giving Hotaru and Minako her opinions on the choices they were making. Usagi was prancing around watching all of the decisions her friends were making when she saw Rei in the corner of the store looking at a few dresses but almost reluctantly. Usagi bit her lip and hurried to where her fiery friend was. She snuck up behind her friend and grabbed her around the waist, rubbing her head against Rei's back. This scared Rei causing her to turn around quickly.

"What's the matter Rei-chan? Don't you like any of the dresses?"

"Of course I do Usako, I just don't know which one will be the best for your special day."

Usagi looked up to her, "I think you will look good in anything you wear."

Rei blushed but quickly shook it off. "Oh yeah? Then help me pick one."

Usagi headed off like she had a very important mission and quickly returned with reddish hued dressed that faded to white at the bottom, which wasn't very low. It would end at Rei's mid thigh on one side, but the cut was diagonal, so the other side went down to her thigh. It only had one stripe. Rei looked at the dress and gulped, "Usagi, wouldn't that be a little too scandalous?"

Usagi pushed the dress before her friend, "Try it on." Usagi smiled and followed her friend into the dressing room. The only person who saw her follow in there was Setsuna who raised her eyebrow.

Once inside Usagi started to undress Rei naturally. "Usagi, I think I can handle this myself." Usagi backed off quickly, her cheeks turned red, "Sorry Rei I got too excited! You will look so amazing in this dress!"

Rei finished undressing, and slid the dress on. She hinted for Usagi to zip the back of it up. Usagi was still behind Rei as she looked at the mirror in front of her. Usagi saw Rei's reflection; her mouth opened immediately, "Oh Rei, you're so beautiful." She hugged Rei from behind and rested her lips on her exposed back shoulder blade, accidently puckering a little bit. Rei felt this and goose bumps formed over her whole body followed by a slight shiver. Usagi realized what she had done to her friend backed off and shrugged it off mentally immediately. She opened the dressing room door. "Guys! Guys! Look at the dress Rei is going to wear!" The girls who were nearby walked up and saw Rei's dress. Haruka looked over the raven girl. "Well, well look at you," followed by a wink. Michiru stepped on her foot quickly. "You look so beautiful Rei-chan!" Hotaru gasped! I hope I can find a dress that fits me just as well! Rei blushed and rushed back into the fitting room to change into her normal clothes. Usagi remained outside this time.

After another hour of searching or so, every senshi found their perfect dress. Setsuna who found hers first wore a very traditional jade colored bridesmaid dress that came to about mid shin with small sleeves. Minako settled on a very fancy yellowish gold dress that of course showed off her exquisite body. Hotaru wore a tight small purple mini dress with long sleeves. Makoto chose a luscious green and yellow frilly dress; Makoto always had very girly moments. Ami's dress was a medium blue that had quarter sleeves with a bow on the chest that came to her knees. Michiru wore a strapless turquoise dress that came to her mid thigh, only she could pull that off.

They left the store after all going to their respective homes. The trip home for Usagi and Rei was quiet until they neared the shrine.

"I'm sorry Rei; it was an accident, what happened in the dressing room." Usagi lied.

"What do you mean? Nothing happened." Rei denied and grabbed her friends hand while smiling at her.

Usagi was about upset and pleased with this answer. They both knew each other was lying but it was the best responses they could give each other. They didn't want to think too much into it. That was the way things should be, right?

*Too be continued as always! I hope if anyone is reading this they are enjoying it so far. I'm sorry I add a lot of detail sometimes!*


	14. The Wedding Day

Chapter Ten

*Since four years have passed, the new ages are

Usagi-21

Rei-21

Minako-21

Ami-21

Makoto-22

Haruka-25

Michiru-25

Setsuna-28

Seiya-22

Yaten-22

Taiki-22

Chibi-Usa-19

Hotaru-19*

*In the previous chapter the past four years are very very very briefly explained. Usagi and her senshi go shopping for bridesmaid dresses. Voila!*

The month had gone by quickly. All the girls attending school were on summer break, and it was the morning before Usagi's wedding. Usagi woke up very early on time and eager. This was the day she had been waiting for, wasn't it? Of course it was, she had pictured it over and over again, and she had to live out her destiny. Then it struck her, was she only just living out destiny? She shook her head, she couldn't think like that. Rei woke up early too, helping Usagi with her frantic thoughts. Rei helped Usagi get her stuff together.

"Don't worry, everything will work out perfectly, you've been planning this for years odango atama." Usagi had to leave early to go her hair done and prepare to get ready at the giant church they reserved their wedding ceremony to be at. It actually looked more like a castle.

"I wish you could be my side for all of it." Usagi was very nervous.

Rei laughed at this, "I practically will be Usako, I just won't be there while you're getting ready but I will be with you right before the wedding and right by your side the entire ceremony, don't worry." Rei grabbed her friend and hugged her very tightly. After a few moments Rei was going to move but Usagi didn't let go. Rei grabbed her tightly again and kissed her forehead. "Okay Usako, go on now. I'll see you in just a few hours. I promise." Rei smiled and winked at her friend. Usagi grabbed her things and ran out the door. On the way out she watched Rei the entire time like her friend was going to disappear right before her eyes. Rei began to get ready herself for the day.

~A few hours later~

Usagi was in the dressing room she put aside at the church. Ami and Minako were in the room with her at the time.

"Usagi you look stunning!", the other blonde exclaimed and grabbed her friend, carefully not to ruin her perfect appearance. Usagi's hair was up in a high ponytail wrapped around with curls. Her make up was only to make her look natural. She didn't even need make up to begin with. Her dress was pure white, of course, very similar to the dress she wears as queen in the future, with a tighter fix on her bust and her very well formed ass.

"I'm so proud Usagi-chan!" Ami began to cry immediately. Minako let go of Usagi and Usagi and Minako both hugged Ami. This was going to be the best day of her life Usagi thought. Makoto showed up in the room. "We're just about ready to start!" Makoto squealed and jumped slightly.

"Hmm, where's Rei? Why isn't she here yet?" Usagi bit her thumb and made a frown.

"I'm sure she'll be here any minute Usagi! Any way, we're going to stand in our place for rehearsal. There is no way Rei would miss your special day!"

Usagi looked out through a crack in the door, everyone she knew was there; her senshi, her fiancé was up there waiting, his best man Motoki, their close friends from school, all of the senshi's family, and, even some extended family. Usagi didn't see Rei though.

The senshi that were with Usagi went to their place as the ceremony began. Once some of the preludes had begun, the music played that cued Usagi to walk up the aisle. Her dad was to walk with her. Kenji held his daughter's arm trying not to cry as they walked down the beautifully decorated aisle. The whole church looked like heaven on Earth. Of course everything was to be perfect for this day. Usagi was almost up the aisle completely when she noticed Rei wasn't on stage by her fiancé or the best man. 'Where is she?' The question haunted Usagi's mind.

~~Two hours previous~~

Rei had gotten dressed up in the beautiful dress Usagi picked out for her and was about to head to her car outside the shrine when all of a sudden.

*BAM* Rei was bashed in the head and everything went black.

A while later Rei opened her eyes partially. Her vision was still blurry as she took a look around. She finally figured out her arms and legs were chained to a cold, concrete wall.

"Huh.." Rei managed to get out a small word and groan. She opened her eyes fully and realized she was almost completely in darkness aside from light coming through holes in the ceiling. From what she could see, she appeared to be in an abandoned warehouse, restrained, but why?

Rei's question was soon to be answered.

~~Meanwhile back to present time at the wedding.~~

Usagi reached the front of the audience where her husband and the priest were waiting. Usagi stood near Mamoru and looked around. Mamoru looked at her almost confused.

Usagi still frantically looked around as the priest began talking.

~~Back to the warehouse, twenty minutes before the wedding~~

Rei started yelling at the top of her lungs. No one seemed to hear her; she didn't know what else to do. She couldn't access her communicator or cell phone either.

"No, I can't miss Usako's wedding,.." A tear rolled down her cheek.

"Well, I can't have you there." A figure came out of the dark, almost like a ghost. It was a cloaked figure how ever the body figure seemed to suggest a girl. The voice was also a give away.

"What? Who are you?! Why am I here?" Rei questioned angrily.

"Well, well, well such a temper. It's just what I said. I can't have you at the wedding." The unknown person chuckled a little. They moved into the light even more and Rei noticed their cloak was different; it was cut shorter to reveal feminine legs and tightly fit black ankle boots.

"Why? I have to be there! I'm the maid of honor!" Rei started to cry a little more. 'I have to see Usagi on her special day; I can't miss it for the world.' Rei brought her head up to look at the person again, 'Is this person correlated with the other cloaked figure we saw years ago?' "Who are you at least?" Rei said pleadingly.

The figure turned around to reveal a number in white written on the black of the coat.

"1?" Rei said confused.

"Yes, I'm number one. But I know you Sailor Mars." The figure chuckled again.

"What, how? Explain yourself?!" Rei said started to really lose her temper now.

"I am just a humble servant of my destiny. I am here to make sure you don't get in the way. Hahah!"

"The way of what? Be specific!"

"I can't have you interrupt the wedding. Usagi and Mamoru need to be married. You'll ruin it!"

"What? How could I possibly ruin their wedding?"

"I have seen a future where you interrupt their wedding pronouncing you're in love with Usagi. I can't have that now."

Rei's faced changed from very angry to total shock. "What..?" Rei pondered for the moment. 'In love..with Usagi? No I could never be in love with her. That is ridiculous. Wait or is it? Could I be in love with Usagi?'

"Don't play stupid girl, it's obvious. The way you two are always around each other. How you guys both always make each other feel good. You two even show off for each other. I doubt you guys sleep naked together just because you're comfortable with each other. There is something there. Hahah!"

Rei thought about it again, 'Is that what I have been feeling? Am I that stupid that I didn't notice..' Rei put her head down in defeat. She didn't want to deal with this right now. She just wanted to think, but instead she was locked up in what felt like an urban dungeon.

"It's all right I'll let you go soon. " The figure smiled and hovered in the air lounging. "Just wait a little while longer, and then I no longer have a use for you. Hahah!"

~Meanwhile in the present~

The priest was still talking. Usagi knew for a fact that Rei wasn't there. Haruka noticed that Usagi's face was uneasy and didn't take he eyes off of her. 'What is she doing?' Haruka thought.

Usagi then did the unexpected, "I can't do this right now!" She threw her arms in front of her and practically screamed. The whole audience was either entirely surprised or just gasped because of the events. Mamoru looked at her, "What? Why? What's wrong Usako?" He grabbed her shoulders. "I can't do this without Rei here. Rei should be here! She wouldn't miss this even if her life was in danger! I have to find her! I know something's wrong!" Usagi then ran from the groom down the aisle and out of the church doors. As soon as she was outside the church, she ran even faster, trying to get an idea where her friend might be, she thought hard. 'Rei, please. Where are you? Are you okay?' She began trying to sense her friend as hard as she could. She picked up a small feeling in her gut that led her to an old warehouse district. The senshi were on her tail but were surprised when they couldn't keep up. They went back to the church, some crammed into Haruka's car, and the others in Mamoru's. Sure they were worried about Rei and pissed off at her if she missed it for a good reason. But why would Usagi call off the whole wedding in such the manner?

Usagi was running down a street, still in her wedding dress which was a little dirty now. Her senses told her to enter this old mahogany colored building. 'I know Rei is in here. I just know it.'

Usagi bolted through the old frame of what used to be or at least looked like it used to be a very productive and prestigious building. Her heart raced in fear and full of emotion. She needed Rei by her side.

*To be continued again of course! Glad I whipped out a couple of chapters today! I hope you guys like it :D*


	15. The Wedding Day Part Two

Chapter Ten Part Two

*In the previous chapter, everything is in place for Usagi's wedding except for Rei. Usagi notices Rei isn't at her wedding and leaves her own wedding just to look for her!*

~~Flashback three years ago~~

The inner senshi were all gathered at Makoto's apartment for dinner and a movie. Minako left right after the movie and eats. Usagi and Rei stayed a little while longer but then made it on their way.

While walking home Rei asked Usagi, "What do you think of, you know, Mako-chan and Ami-chan being in love?"

Usagi looked at Rei puzzled, "Hm I don't think about it to much, but I think that if they are happy then nothing else matters. Although Luna says it isn't part of destiny and that hopefully they'll get over it. I hope that they stay together though, they seem so incredibly perfect together, and I think that if they're in love, to hell with destiny!" Usagi said as she raised a fist towards the heavens. Rei laughed a little at this notion.

"You always are so understanding, Usako. I think that they are perfect together too." Rei said with a smile.

Usagi grabbed her arm, "I love you so much Rei."

"I love you too, Usako."

They walked into the sunset on their way home.

~~End Flashback~~

Rei was thinking hard about her situation; she did not want to miss Usagi's wedding and it was killing her. But what was killing her more, was that some stranger who tied her up had to be the one to tell her she was in love. How could she be so blind, as she thought about how often Usagi and she said that they loved each other? 'I wish I was with you Usako..' Rei thought as she began crying harder.

Usagi was running around the giant building when she heard her friend crying down a hall she was running past. "Rei!" She shouted with all her might as she began running as fast as she could.

Rei heard this and put her head up with her eyes wide open.

"What?!" The dark figure stood on the ground and her the running foot steps approach and went to meet Usagi at the door.

"Watch out Usagi! There is some one in here with me! The person who is holding me hostage!"

Usagi slid to a stop and then transformed into Eternal Sailor Moon quickly and kicked down the door causing the cloaked woman to frantically flee out of its path.

Eternal Sailor Moon, took a pose, "How dare you ruin my wedding day by taking my maid of honor?! I am Sailor Moon, and, in the name of the moon, I will punish you!"

"Hah foolish girl, get back to your wedding, I'm helping you out right now by keeping her here!"

Sailor Moon gave her a confused look. "I don't know what you mean, but let her go right now. Or like I said, I will punish you!"

"Fine. She is no use to us now that you're here anyway. Take her." The shackles holding Rei in place on the wall disappeared. "We don't plan on fighting you anyway. Ever. We play smarter than that. But with this turn of events. Don't expect this to be the last time you'll see me. Or one of us."

"And, what is that supposed to mean?" Sailor Moon said grabbing her friend who fell from the wall.

"She was going to interrupt your wedding! Hahah. This girl is in love with you! She was going to declare it in the middle of your wedding ceremony. We couldn't have that, oh no we couldn't! Well, see you later!" The figure jumped into a black vortex to who ever knows where.

Eternal Sailor Moon detransformed and still stood there looking where the figure used to be holding Rei up, thinking.

"Usagi, it isn't what it seems, I would never interrupt your wedding. I would never do anything to ruin it, but here I am. You had to come save me and it ruined your wedding." Rei started crying and Usagi shook the confused look on her face. She rarely saw Rei cry, so Usagi immediately stopped thinking about herself and her confusion to help her friend. It was in her nature. "No, Rei. I stopped my wedding. I wouldn't want to get married..unless you were by my side." Usagi fumbled over the last words. Still thinking about how the cloaked figure said Rei was in love with her. She never thought that that would be possible. Anyone being in love with her besides Mamoru. 'Does that mean it's possible that I could be in love with someone besides him..?' Usagi didn't want to think about it too much but realized how it related to what she just told Rei. Usagi stopped her wedding because Rei wasn't there. It was a big deal, but was it a big enough deal to stop the moment she had been waiting her entire life for?

Rei stopped crying, and, stood up on her own. Rei noticed Usagi was just dressed up just as beautiful as ever. Except she had a special air about her. She looked stunning. She looked amazing. There wasn't a word that accurately describes how perfect she looked. Usagi noticed Rei checking her out. "Look Usagi, about what they said, I'm not in love with you! I don't know who that crazy person is!" Those words stung Usagi and she didn't know why. But Usagi responded quickly, "It's okay Rei I know you aren't." Usagi smiled and then her strength left her, possibly because she hadn't used her powers in many years or maybe because she was just overwhelmed. As soon as she fell to the ground, everyone who had attempted to follow her met her there. Rei was holding Usagi in her arms. Mamoru ran up and grabbed Usagi "Is she okay?" "Yeah she's fine, she is just overwhelmed is all.." Rei was a little upset when Mamoru took away her Usako. She hoped no one noticed the look in her eyes. There was conversation about the situation but then the world went blank for Rei as she passed out by Usagi's side.

~~ A Few Hours Later ~~

Rei rolled over and found her self in her bed as she opened her eyes quickly trying to remember what happened. Usagi was by her side sleeping. Mamoru, Haruka, and, Setsuna were in the room. That meant that the others were no doubt around too, probably outside.

"What… What happened?" Rei asked groggily as she wiped her eyes.

"You passed out shortly after Usagi did, and shortly after we arrived. When you're a little more alive tell us what happened. Here have some water." Haruka gestured nicely handing the raven girl a cup. "Thank Haru-chan." Rei said sweetly. Haruka blushed. Maybe the pyro was a nice girl when she was vulnerable. She giggled at the thought. Rei drank almost the entire cup quickly and then noticed Usagi stir and open here eyes.

"Usagi!" She said and shook her friend. Mamoru ran over quickly and hugged her, nearly pushing Rei out of the way. Rei shot him a dirty look that he didn't see. Of course he didn't mean to shove her aside. Rei was just stubborn. "Usako, are you okay?"

Usagi yawned and got up, "Yeah of course, I was just taking a nap," she said still half asleep and then opened her eyes and sat up,"No wait! I'm sorry! I mean, Yes I'm okay but how did I get here, last I remember I was with Rei in the warehouse?" Usagi asked with a tone of fret.

"You passed out, and then Rei passed out and then we brought you here to the Hikawa Jinja. We still don't know what happened after you left the wedding though, Rei was just about to tell us.." Minako added.

"Oh Rei are you okay?" Usagi jumped towards Rei, everyone still suited in their wedding apparel. Rei laughed, "I'm fine are you okay Usako?" Mamoru looked at Rei after she said that, 'Since when has Rei called Usagi that..?' "Yeah, just the ginzuishou drained my energy; I haven't used any power like that in a very long time." Usagi smiled reassuring everyone.

"So what happened Rei?" Haruka prodded more, still curious.

"Well you see, I was getting in my car on the way to the wedding when last thing I remember is a loud thud to the back of my head.." while talking she grabbed the back of her head feeling the lump.."I was knocked unconscious by someone and taken and shackled to a warehouse because.." Rei couldn't finish her sentence because Usagi chimed in.

"Because we don't even know why! But luckily I found her, who knows how long she could have been there.!" All the while Rei was giving her a weird look, realizing she was trying to cover up the parts that entailed Rei being in love with her. Rei didn't know if Usagi was making a smart choice or was embarrassed. Rei could surely defend herself in the situation so it boggled her mind. "When I got there was a cloaked figure that was like the one four years ago! Except this one was a girl! They said they had no interest in fighting what so ever and then left!"

"Oh, and, her name was number one! She had a white number "1" written on the back of her black cloak!" Rei chimed in quickly.

"Number one..but what would they want with Rei?" Minako questioned!

"Who knows?! Haha!" Usagi said nervously.

"Hmm, this is getting weirder and weirder…" Haruka stated. "I'm going to talk about this with the other girls. "I'll come too!" Minako shouted following. "I guess I will too," Rei said as she got up slowly. Usagi was about to get up to follow her when Mamoru said, "Usako, can you stay for a moment? I know this meeting is important I just want to talk to you for a minute." "Sure, Mamo-chan." Usagi said smiling. Usagi was really depressed about how her wedding day turned out, but she smiled knowing her friend wasn't' dead.

Rei left and on the way out of the shrine, all she could think about was what they were possibly talking about, her thoughts were cut short when she reached the group of girls, all dressed up, talking about this strange event. Rei's mind turned to business.

Usagi and Mamoru joined them shortly, and then everyone except Usagi and Rei left a few hours later.

Once they were alone Rei asked immediately, " What did Mamoru want to talk to you about?"

Usagi stared at her like she was crazy, "About how we were going to reschedule the wedding, and I said we should wait a while because it is not coincidence the "enemy" appeared to us on my wedding day. He didn't prod and I didn't tell him why.."

Usagi started to walk away, Rei grabbed her arm, "Usako, are you mad at me?"

Usagi smiled, "No, why would I be? But maybe you shouldn't call me that anymore; Mamoru also told me he thought it was weird. I told him it wasn't but he insisted that he be the only one who called me that.."

"Oh,.." Rei's head turned to the side, "Okay.."

"No Rei, I didn't mean to upset you! I don't want you to think it had anything to do with that weird person said earlier! It was just because Mamoru heard you earlier. Maybe you could just call me that, when no one is around?" Usagi said, more sneakily than usual. Usagi didn't want her to stop calling her that of course, but she wanted to be respectful. Usagi then got really close to her friend, and grabbed both of her hands until their bodies pressed together. Usagi noticed what she did and tried to turn it into a hug. Rei understood and hugged back.

"I love you Rei."

"I love you too, Usako." Rei whispered into Usagi's ear.

'Of course I'm not in love with you though, it can't be possible..' Rei thought. Almost as if she was trying to lie to her self.

Usagi thought, 'You can't be in love with me? Can you? We just mean that we love each other as friend's right?'

The girls looked each other in the eye for a long, hard moment. It was again as if they could read each other's thoughts by looking into their eyes. Then they looked away not wanting to know the answers. At least for now. They headed back into the shrine, to sleep off this emotionally exhausting day.

Usagi was less devastated than she thought by missing her wedding. Actually she was kind of relieved. She would never tell anyone that though. Getting married to Mamoru meant her destiny as queen was coming closer. It also meant that she had to move out of Rei's house. She wasn't ready for either of those things just yet.

*To be continued! Once again, I hope you enjoy the story thus far, now that it's starting to get into something!*


	16. The Appearances

Chapter Eleven

*In the previous chapter, the girls encounter with the cloaked female was cut short. After being overwhelmed, the girls passed out and awoke at the shrine. They regaled the story with their friends, and afterwards thought about their positions! Sorry, I am bad at retelling, it's much easier of course if you have read the other chapters. :p*

~~Flashback To Four Years Ago, The Night Makoto And Ami Went Home Together, Again~~

Makoto and Ami were on the way home from the shrine after a stressful day. Their so called "future children" were taken right from them. Everyone was feeling the pain.

Makoto and Ami were walking side by side when Makoto looked to Ami, "Are you okay, Ami-chan?" Makoto said as she reached her arm around the blue haired girl at her side.

"Yes, I am okay.." Ami said as she almost lied. There weren't many problems that Ami couldn't solve, but this was one with no ultimate solution.

"Hmm, okay, well when we get back to my house, I am going to cook something really great for you!" Makoto yelled as she smiled at her friend she was holding as they walked.

"Thank you, Mako-chan." Ami smiled back, her smile held only the truth.

After the walk back to her apartment and the great meal they enjoyed, Makoto was preparing a bed for Ami.

"Mako.."

"Yes, Ami-chan?"

"May I sleep in your bed tonight?"

Makoto was ecstatic about the question, of course she had been thinking about, but she would never subject her friend to that, if she didn't want to.

"Of course, Ami." Makoto said and smiled. They both changed separately. Makoto wore her regular green pajamas. Ami didn't have a change of clothes with her so she wore one of Makoto's big shirts as nightgown practically.

Ami crawled into bed with Makoto after changing and brushing her teeth.

"Mako?"

"Yes?"

"I wish that those children didn't have to leave..I don't know why."

"I wish the same thing."

Makoto grabbed Ami and pushed her close to her. Ami blushed at the bold movement of her friend. Then Makoto lowered her head and kissed the bluenette lying in bed with her. It was enticing, arousing. They left it at that, and slept so close that it felt as if they were one person.

~End Flashback~

Usagi woke up and realized she was alone in the bed. The way the sun shown through the window she could tell it was about noon. 'How did I sleep in that long?' Usagi thought as she looked around the room. Thankfully she didn't have class all summer and it was only the beginning. She looked around the bedroom again and realized her Rei-chan wasn't with her. Usagi got up after a few more minutes and slipped on some appropriate clothes. She had slept in her boy shorts only last night. She threw on a light white sun dress and headed out through out the shrine to look for Rei. She assumed she was working on some chores but after a half an hour of searching the whole grounds she realized Rei wasn't around. Usagi grabbed her cell phone but when she tried to call the girl, it went straight to voice mail. She sat on the shrine porch, bit her thumb, and wondered where her miko went. She realized there was some plant debris on the cement in front of the shrine, tied up her dress and went to work sweeping when she got a surprising visitor. She heard someone walking towards them and was about to greet them to the shrine when she realized who it was.

"Seiya?"

"Yo, odango!" Seiya yelled in his ever happy tone.

Usagi smiled happy to see her friend. The last time she saw Seiya was in the audience of her failed wedding.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay after what happened at your wedding, we couldn't find any of you anywhere!"

Usagi explained to Seiya the turn of events.

"Well, so do you love her?"

"What?" Usagi asked with a strange face

"Do you love Rei?"

"What do you mean?"

"I think you know what I mean, odango. Anyways, I wish it was you and I being wed anyway." Seiya joked, "I'm only kidding, I'm glad you and Mamoru are getting married." He followed up with then stuck his tongue out.

"I guess things happen for a reason.."

"What?" Seiya asked.

"I mean, I don't know. I just couldn't have my special day with out Rei there."

Seiya asked again, "Do you love Rei?"

"Of course I love Rei, what kind of question is that?"

"I mean are you in love with Rei?"

Usagi stood without a word. Could she have been in love with Rei?

A beep interrupted their conversation. It was Ami on the other side of Usagi's communicator.

"Everyone! There has been a tremendous amount of people who are rapidly fainting all over the city due to energy loss! The epidemic has just stopped but I think it might have something to do with that cloaked figure. The last thing people are remembering before passing out is someone in a black cloak, some have even reported numbers on the back of the cloaks!"

Another person chimed in on the communicator. It was Rei.

"Immediate meeting at the shrine! I will meet everyone there!"

Usagi looked at the communicator and responded, "Rei, where have you been?"

There was no response, Usagi felt sad, but knew she would be back soon.

"You can stay too, if you want Seiya." Usagi said this as she began to put the broom away she was using.

"Odango….." Seiya muttered under his breath.

Within the hour, all of the senshi appeared at the shrine.

"What news do we have?" Makoto asked impatiently.

"Well what we can tell right now is that, a cloaked figure is appearing and sucking all of the energy from the victims. They don't stay any longer than that though. It's like they get what they need and leave." Minako said after.

"Hah, almost humble." Haruka joked although the rest of the girls didn't think it was very funny.

"Do you guys think it has anything to do with the black cloaked person who captured Rei?" Ami added.

"Well, it seems like it." Rei said as she shifted her weight where she was sitting around the small table surrounded by her friends. "It sounds exactly the same. A black cloaked figure with a number written on the back. Doesn't it Usagi?"

"Hm yes." Usagi said. She was more quiet this meeting this usual. She sat beside Mamoru and Haruka. They both sensed her uneasiness.

"Does anyone know what number was on the back?" Michiru asked, engaging herself.

"We have reports of three different numbers, 3, 4, and, 10."

"Does that mean there are more of them? And if they are so fast how do we engage and stop them?" Makoto asked with a bit of bitterness and anger in her voice. Ami who was sitting to the girl's right side grabbed her hand and squeezed it. Everyone was confused and she didn't want her girlfriend to carry the burden.

Rei looked up, "I sense evil! At the park!"

All of the girls dropped what they were doing, transformed, and ran as fast as they could to the Juuban central park.

'I wonder if this is connected to what's happening.' Sailor Mars thought as they as fast as they could to the park that wasn't very far at all.

Upon arriving at the park the group found some people dropped to the ground, and then heard a woman screaming in the distance, they saw a black cloaked figure in the distance holding her body and what appeared to be absorbing something from it. They ran as fast as they could to the incident.

"Stop!" Makoto yelled at the cloaked one.

"Hahah." They mysterious person laughed at her request. He had already drained her energy and the woman fell to the ground near a clearing of some trees.

"I don't listen to the likes of the Sailor Senshi." The figure added.

"Who are you? Why are you doing this?" Eternal Sailor Moon said to the person.

"I am Number Three. I would ask for your introductions but I already know of you."

"How? Explain yourself!" Sailor Moon questioned further.

"I was taught not to mess with the likes of you, because you'll ruin our plan."

"Humph, good thinking." Uranus said with a smirk. "But we'll stop you now anyway."

"Hah, I don't think so." Along the cloaked figure appeared two others. "This is Number Four and this is Number Ten. Pleased to make your acquaintance finally."

"Why are you stealing all of these innocent people's energy?" Sailor Mercury said with no good intentions.

"To fuel our master, he needs enough energy to defeat your Queen of course." Number Four said as he pointed to Eternal Sailor Moon.

The inner senshi jumped in front of their queen immediately, out of instinct.

"Why do you want to defeat her?!" Rei demanded as she began to conjure up an attack.

"None of your business." Number Ten said as they stuck their tongue out through the mask.

They were about to turn and leave when Eternal Sailor Moon burst through her crowd of guardians, "Wait! I have one more question!"

"Hmm," said Number Three as they turned around to look.

"Do you know a cloaked person who abducted a group of children four years ago?"

"Never heard of something like that."

After the responding the group disappeared into a black vortex.

The Senshi stood there without a clue as to the predicament but immediately called ambulances for all the people who just had their energy drained before they left.

They all decided to have another meeting at Rei's tomorrow afternoon, and went their separate ways. Mamoru offered Usagi to stay at his place but she insisted she would be okay. The group all went their separate ways. Once Usagi and Rei reached the shrine and got comfortable for bed after this weird day, Usagi started a conversation breaking the silence.

"I think they do have something to do with those children."

"I have a feeling they do too."

Rei fell onto her bed, she didn't understand what was going on in their lives right now, but wasn't surprised that eventually something would disturb their peaceful lives. Usagi plopped down next to her.

Rei looked at Usagi and asked, "Why didn't you go home with Mamoru tonight? You love staying at his place."

"I guess I just didn't feel like it tonight. I'm too uneasy, so I wanted to be around you."

Rei held her friend after this motion.

"Rei?"

"Yes, Usako?"

"Do you love me?"

"What? Of course I do. I would give my life to protect you and to serve for you. You are my queen. Just how all of the other senshi are loyal."

Usagi didn't mean that but didn't want to prod deeper into the question for now. So she turned over and got comfortable for sleep.

Rei spooned with her and rested her arm on Usagi's hip.

Usagi jittered a little, she loved when Rei held her. She felt safer when Rei held her than anyone else.

"Let's not think about anything serious until tomorrow okay odango?" Rei said with a smile.

"Okay Rei-chan."

With that both of the girls dozed off. What could be going on?

*To be continued! Hah! I hope this isn't bad!*


End file.
